


Глаза в глаза

by Infernal_snow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Angst, Chan, Detective, F/M, age gap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infernal_snow/pseuds/Infernal_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два совершенно разных человека. Только, волею судьбы, обстоятельства одни и те же.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Все инструкции вы получите от миссис Харрис, моего заместителя, и...  
\- В этом нет необходимости. – Спокойно, но твердо отрезал Люциус, бросив мимолетный взгляд на светловолосую девочку, казалось, увлеченно разглядывающую серый пейзаж за окном. Та вовсе не обращала внимания на лысоватого болтливого старика, который никак не мог ограничиться одной лишь бумажной работой и сам создавал себе лишние проблемы. Он – не единственный такой человек, с которым довелось столкнуться за свою короткую, но насыщенную жизнь, но девочка с уверенностью могла сказать, что не испытывает к нему абсолютно ничего. Не жалости, не сострадания, ни неприязни. Своим другом она его тоже назвать не могла, учитывая, что периодически попадалась под горячую руку.  
Как и многим другим. Преподавателям, сокурсникам, соседкам по комнате.  
От третьих пришлось потерпеть особенно много. Самыми гадкими из «наказаний» были сплетни. Столько грязи Полумна не слышала даже в адрес Гермионы Грейнджер из уст Драко в стенах Хогвартса, да и вообще, этому месту было далеко до Хогвартса с его снисходительным, добродушным, выжившим из ума Дамблдором.  
А что об этом мог сказать Люциус? Одно точно – он очень не любил суетливых, неуверенных в себе людей. Они пробуждали в нем морального садиста, которого он даже во времена активной деятельности УПСов старался прятать поглубже. Эти мерзкие трясущиеся псы, готовые предать в любой момент, вызывали лишь желание раздавить их, словно букашку, непременно оставив мокрый след. В качестве кости для свирепого зверя, мечущегося от радости по ту сторону привлекательной человеческой оболочки. Хитрость и трусость - смесь очень поганая, словно заразная болезнь, что было хорошо подмечено на примере Петтигрю. Возлагать на таких людей что-либо, - дело, изначально обреченное на провал.

\- Полумна, подойди сюда, - Опомнился было мистер МакДарелл, одергивая шелковый бордовый жилет, который обтягивал его живот так, что тот едва не трещал по швам.  
Девушка послушно встала со своего места, мазнув взглядом по нескладной фигуре директора, и отметила про себя, что лопни на нем его верхняя одежда - пуговицы бы забавно разлетелись веером, усыпав протертый зеленый ковер.  
Очень кстати в данном случае вспомнилась история Гарри, когда он раздул свою брехливую тетку.  
Того, кто возвышался перед ней, перекрывая внушительной фигурой единственный естественный источник света, был никто иной как Люциус Малфой. Девушка прищурилась, разглядывая, как мрачный небесный свет очерчивает густую светлую шевелюру. Лицо было разглядеть несколько сложнее, потому что мужчина встал против света, да и зрением бывшая Когтевранка похвастаться не могла. Впрочем, и очков упорно не носила, предпочитая додумывать, нежели разглядывать.  
Так же Полумна не сильна в описании собственных чувств, не говоря уже об их выражении, но могла бы сказать точно, что с тех пор, как оказалась в магическом приюте Джона МакДарелла, ощущала себя не в своей тарелке.  
Не правда ли забавно?  
Луна, которая своими странными изречениями ставила в тупик даже самых опытных магов, сейчас чувствовала себя некомфортно, неуютно. Она казалась себе чужой, а друзья вдруг забыли о ней так резко, будто она умерла или ее не было вовсе. Все, что ей полагалось – единственное письмо от Невилла в начале учебного года. А это, без малого, восемь месяцев назад.  
Задавался ли вообще кто-то хоть раз вопросом, как себя чувствует Полумна Лавгуд? Что она ощущала в момент исчезновения отца, и тогда, когда узнала, что он мертв? Возможно, это была Гермиона. Но дума ее вряд ли была долгой, если всегда находятся дела посерьезней. Кому, как ни героям войны разгребать весь массив грязной работы?  
Спасли мир, спасут еще раз!  
Да, если смотреть правде в глаза - никому никогда не было дело до белобрысой странной знакомой золотой троицы, которая после войны внезапно исчезла, и материализовалась здесь. Сейчас. Впрочем, что требовать от людей, которые сами себе нужны не более, чем чехол для зубной щетки?  
Луна. Бледная, как ее тезка.  
Но Когтевранка и правда чувствовала себя неуверенно, что заставляло ее переживать.  
Руки сами собой добела сжимали учебник, когда она засматривалась на облака. Книги не были единственным ее развлечением в этом гостеприимном доме, но она выбрала их. Почему? Ну, наверное, этому поспособствовал туманный образ одной знакомой, которая посветила себя стопкам пыльных фолиантов и при этом ни капли не жалея о потраченном времени. К тому же чтение помогало неплохо отвлечься от холодной реальности.  
Блондинка выбирала всегда книги с верхних полок. То, что давно было заброшено не только учениками, но и преподавателями, обитавшими на территории имения. Библиотека здесь была небольшой, но волшебнице было все равно, потому что она выбирала всегда очень интересные книги, будь то «История эволюции речных жаброслей» или маггловское «фэнтези». Второе казалось ей очень увлекательным, и пару раз она даже всерьез расстроилась, посчитав, что эти книги недооценены и претендуют на правду.  
Как после этого не верить магглам? Если она и вправду знакома с парой эльфов, фей приходилось вытравливать из нелепого, но уютного дома, а в семейном альбоме имелась колдография отца, опасливо протягивающего руку к грифону. А их вселенные, миры… Разве только волшебники способны создать это в своем воображении?  
О, нет. Не совсем так!  
Даже не каждый волшебник сможет создать такое место, со столь колоритными обитателями в своем воображении. Отчего-то Полумне казалось, что мистер Малфой на такое точно был не способен.  
Но это еще не все. Она будто чувствовала, что в настоящей жизни образовалась какая-то... Брешь. И приходилось безуспешно проводить целые недели в поисках ее конкретных координат, что позволило отлично усвоить бездонность собственного мира. В нем можно бродить до бесконечности и так и не найти цели.  
Ах, да… Реальность.  
Она не заметила окончания диалога, состоявшегося между директором и Малофоем-старшим, отвлекаясь от потока собственных размышлений, когда новый опекун не больно, но достаточно резко вцепился в ее локоть, выводя из кабинета.  
Что до пышущего роскошью и экспрессией блондина, то у Луны были некоторые опасения, но вот страха или злости она не испытывала вовсе. Пусть и поверхностно, образно, но девушка знала, что представляет из себя ее новый опекун, только вот судить за это не бралась. Во-первых, война поумерила ее и без того слабый юношеский пыл, а во-вторых, ей не давало восприятие... Она рассматривала людей одновременно и как массу (вовсе даже не серую), и как отдельные яркие личности. Но даже ей было свойственно деление окружения на "своих" и "чужих", что, в итоге, не кончилось ничем хорошим. "Своих" просто-напросто не осталось, и обрушился на одинокую девочку целый мир "чужих". Грязный, неприветливый в своих проявлениях… Пришлось просто смириться и постепенно искать выход, который никак не находился. Она начала контактировать с ним так, как это делала с малознакомыми людьми: осторожно ощупывая почву, обращаясь обходительно, как с уважаемым всеми господином. Таким, как Малфой.  
Небольшой коридор был пересечен в считанные секунды. Люциус, казалось, несся по привычке, широкими шагами, буквально таща за собой девушку. Она вяло сопротивлялась, пару раз пытаясь расцепить его пальцы, но холеный блондин держал на удивление крепко. Не было никакой нужды в такой резкости с первых минут знакомства, но ему и только ему необходимо было утихомириться. Обуздать злобу, которая напоминала ошметки рваного мяса.  
Почему именно это?  
Он только что решился на тяжелый шаг, который вовсе не был ему в радость, не говоря о тех затратах, которые придется понести. Сейчас – лишь только начало. Сколько еще придется себя держать в руках?  
Но все же лучше, чем грязнокровые выродки более младшего возраста, которые еще смотрели на него с восхищением или детской тоской в глазах.  
Это вызывало у него омерзение и смятение одновременно. Когда ты ненавидишь их за их глупость, не смотря на то, что впервые видишь, и в ответ чувствуешь за это приглушенный укол совести под ребра. А за что, казалось бы?  
Что может быть хуже беспомощности? Тем более перед самим собой. Лучше уж предательница крови, которая, кажется, частично в своем уме и слабо воспринимает действительность. Со слов МакДарелла ей вполне хватает себя. Это тебе не фурия-Грейнджер, которая после победы не знала, в какой бочке она затычка: лезла защищать всех и каждого, полагая, что ее положение в обществе имеет какой-то вес.  
И где она сейчас?  
Едва ли она ныне чем-то отличалась от чистокровного сноба, который немыслимыми способами избегал кар небесных. Небось сидит где-нибудь, притаилась, переваривает то, что осознала. Пусть она и плевок под ногами Мерлина, но с логикой у нее все в порядке. До тех пор пока не начинает загоняться, забивать свою растрепанную голову какой-то откровенной чушью. Так что, скорее всего, до нее уже доперло, что ее выходки столь же бессмысленны, как «Авада Кедавра» в воздух.

\- Сэр, - вклинился тихий голос в его размышления, - мне больно. Отпустите мою руку.

Малфой резко остановился, поворачиваясь к девчонке. Она была немного растрепанной, левая пола школьной рубашки торчала из под синего свитера. В целом, ее одежда была ужасной. Дурацкие цвета , мешковатый фасон.  
Давно ли она расчесывалась? У них вообще за этим следили или нет?  
Мужчина уже было открыл рот, но столкнувшись с равнодушным взглядом абсолютно стеклянных глаз, вместо ядовитой колкости обронил внезапное "извините". С этого самого момента он понял, что все пойдет наперекосяк. Будь проклят гребаный Визенгамот и с ним же сообщество по защите и реабилитации детей войны!  
Близок… Очень близок тот момент, когда он сможет вцепиться в глотки каждому из его почетных членов и придушить на месте! О-о-о, они и вправду полагали, что вершат правосудие и добрые дела! Но разве можно назвать "добрым делом" вынужденное взятие под опеку обеспеченными экс-упивающимися смертью как минимум одного несовершеннолетнего ребенка войны... Как можно было додуматься до этого… Извращения? Понятно, что на свободе остались лишь те, кто умом не обделен (иначе тут не выкрутиться), но сам факт того, что убийца, - а это было именно так, - возьмет под опеку свою потенциальную жертву…  
Да пусть хоть целыми днями твердят, что все под контролем. Один раз убийца – убийца всегда. Важно только кого и в какой конкретно момент.  
И если честно, у Люциуса просто язык не повернется назвать "это" ребенком.  
Это же просто смешно!  
Ладно пожиратели, но почему же столь хваленое министерство так по-свински сбрасывает с себя ответственность, и делает из милых некогда чад посмешищ? Да, Люциус был не слишком-то лоялен к детям, и тем более к ним любви отцовской не питал, что стало вторым по счету решающим фактором в выборе Полумны Лавгуд. Она, может, и не казалась полноценной - постоянно пялилась в несуществующее пустое пространство и молчала, выглядя при этом, как душевнобольная, которая заблудилась в собственной голове, но не доставляла неудобств. Она была равнодушна к окружающему миру и к нему самому, как к решающему ее судьбу на данный момент фактору. Из-за этого на ее счет родилось две догадки: либо она действительно слишком погружена в себя, либо в совершенстве изображает дурочку, нацепив на свое нелепое лицо маску абсолютного безразличия, потому что на его слова она отреагировала абсолютно однозначно. Если первое, то это достойно похвалы, хотя аристократ на такие вещи был скуп даже по отношению к своему единственному наследнику. Здесь же не было никакого недоверчивого взгляда, истерик, с упоминанием того, что он негодяй и ублюдок, а только лишь…

\- Ничего страшного, сэр.

О мозгошмыгах Когтевранка ему поведать не решилась, хотя ужаснулась их количеству. Этому человеку нужно срочно помочь, пока он еще в своем уме.  
Малфой, почувствовав новую волну ярости, зарождающуюся в груди, развернулся на каблуках так, что его мантия эффектно взметнулась.  
Не оборачиваясь, мужчина сквозь зубы процедил:

\- Следуйте за мной, мисс Лавгуд.

Перехватив неизменную трость повыше, одним лишь мановением руки мужчина распахнул тяжелые парадные двери, с четкими намерениями не задерживаться здесь ни минуты. Отчего-то ладонь, которой он сжимал плечо девчонки, неимоверно хотелось размять, сняв перчатку. Малфой в последнее время радовался, любил, унижал, да даже просто разговаривал через раздражение, но такого «припадка» не было давненько. Для него это чувство всегда было исключительным, понятным как сикль . А как часто он прибегал к его помощи, чтобы не казаться совсем уж чокнутым? Когда ему самому уже начинало казаться, что он напрочь лишен чувств, присущих человеку. В его арсенале не было стольких масок, сколькими его награждали окружающие. «Холодный Ублюдок Люциус Малфой» был хозяином лишь одной маски, что приросла к его лицу намертво еще давным-давно.  
Пользоваться единственным вариантом было неприятно, но и на развитие других времени недостаточно. После Люциус вообще понял, что можно прекрасно обходиться и так, только был в этом и один большой минус... Потеря контроля. Хваленая выдержка начала трещать по швам, вызывая не панику, но четкую немую тревогу: за что хвататься в первую очередь? Да и что, в сущности, происходит?  
Покинув пределы приютского имения, Луна скользнула прощальным взглядом по двум нелепым башенкам грубого сооружения и кривым, скрипучим воротам. Вряд ли она будет скучать по этому месту, тем более, если удастся его забыть о нем через пару месяцев.  
Даже если…

Нет. Сюда она точно не вернется.

Скрип мелких камушков под ногами стих, и она повернулась Малфою, подавив и без того едва заметную улыбку. Теперь она могла рассмотреть его получше.  
Ветер слегка трогал выбившиеся светлые волоски. Красиво, ровно. Луна с некоторой обреченностью представила свои волосы, ведь заклинанием укладки она перестала пользоваться очень давно, да и расчесаться ей доводилось не каждый день, потому что соседки по комнате, якобы в шутку, регулярно прятали чемодан с остатками ее вещей.  
Жалкие обрывки фотографий, старая мягка игрушка, которую шила мать, и два комплекта одежды, помимо того, что сейчас на ней надето: маггловские джинсы с водолазкой и школьная форма Хогвартса.  
Малфой замер в ожидании, его брови были сведены в напряжении, а на скулах заиграли желваки. Губы, плотно сжатые в линию, так же говорили же о том, что его терпение подходит к концу.

\- Держитесь крепче. Мы аппарируем.

***

 

Поместье довольно мрачным пятном выделялось на фоне неповторимых пейзажей. Впрочем, это сооружение больше напоминало замок. Угловатые, но живописные своды упирались углами в само небо, развесившее клоками ваты смурные бледные тучи прямо над крышей.

\- Шевелитесь быстрее, мисс Лавгуд, вы еще успеете налюбоваться, - Уже более спокойно, нежели ранее, провозгласил хозяин дома. Он буквально тащил за собой светловолосую девушку, которая самозабвенно уставилась на будущее жилище. Пожалуй, ее не пугали габариты здания, как раз наоборот: она представляла и ранее каково это - жить в замке. Дело было не в роскоши и свите, а во впечатляющей архитектуре, запахе благородной старины и царившей внутри стен атмосфере. Именно этим ей запомнился и полюбился Хогвартс, именно поэтому она скучала. Луна вообще не пользовалась популярностью среди сокурсников, что позволяло ей в полном одиночестве, но не без удовольствия бродить по коридорам и лестницам этой величественной громадины до отбоя.

Тяжелые парадные двери сами собой распахнулись, беззвучно, привычно встречая хозяина. Взору открылся просторный, но мрачноватый холл в неопределенных тонах, а уже через пару секунд поблизости суетилась пара эльфов.

\- Отведите мисс в ее комнату, и отнесите вещи, - недолго думая распорядился Малфой, не удостаивая даже взглядом новую обитательницу Мэнора. Та завороженно рассматривала окружение, пока домовик осторожно ее не дернул за штанину, покосившись на стремительно удаляющуюся фигуру Малфоя.

\- Мисс, пойдемте.

Луна ласково улыбнулась боязливому созданию и последовала за ним. Она так давно не улыбалась! Это было хорошим знаком. Возможно, здесь ей повезет, как бы не тревожила поселившаяся в голове мысль о Драко.  
Как он примет ее? Вряд ли наследник обрадуется. В школе он вовсе ее игнорировал, если не считать пары пустых взглядов. Было очень разумно в их среде - считать Лавгуд за полоумную, так что же взять со слизеринцев? Можно сказать, что Полумна была ко всем лояльна, но все же змеиный факультет отличался жестокостью. Она все еще считала себя подростком, и во имя своей безопасности старалась не забывать, что юнцы бывают озлобленными, в особенности на тех, кто от них отличается. А тихая радость, которая сейчас постепенно разрасталась ее душе после тяжелого года, казалась как минимум неуместной.  
Комната, отведенная приемной дочери, оказалась уютной и светлой, не смотря на обилие декоративных деталей, что она просто проигнорировала. Обстановка не шла ни в какое сравнение с ее предыдущими местами обитания просто потому что эти вещи нельзя было сравнивать. Аскетичная палата в приюте и пестрый уют родного дома с кучей невообразимых мелочей. А что здесь? Светло-желтые стены, камин, тумбочка с широкой кроватью, внушительный массивный письменный стол и огромное окно.  
Подойдя ближе, она с интересом оглядела ровно стриженый газон и пустые грядки для цветов. Никакого сада или прекрасных пышных деревьев, лишь аккуратно засаженное зеленью пространство. Да и поздняя осень в Англии сама по себе не богата на цвета, тут уж никакое волшебство не поможет.  
В наличие здесь прекрасного сада девушка не сомневалась, но твердо решила, что всему свое время. Возможно, Малфои вовсе не сажают цветов под окнами, а если это и было когда-то кому-то нужно, то только миссис... Нарциссе. Она умерла года полтора назад, в прессе что-то писали, но читать газеты у Луны тогда не было никакого желания. На страницах то и дело мелькала троица, а смотреть на это было больно. Обидно, чисто по-человечески обидно, пусть даже теперь она никого не винила в своем одиночестве. Куда лучше просто погрузиться в чудесный фэнтезийный мир...  
Возможно, об этом происшествии стоит спросить как-нибудь, но очень осторожно. Лезть на рожон она не стоит, и хоть приемная дочь не ровня хозяину, с самосохранением у нее все в порядке.  
Только тревогу не выгнать ничем. Резкая смена обстановки всегда стресс абсолютно для любого человека. В том числе и для такого, как она. Жаловаться пока не на что, да и это не в ее правилах. Куда проще смолчать и не лезть не в свои дела, даже если это тебя раздражает, особенно если речь идет о Малфоях. Только слепой бы не заметил, как Драко боится отца, что, в принципе, прекрасно компенсировалось в школе при помощи унижений и тонн гадостей в сторону тех, кто морально был послабее. Рано или поздно это проходит, и Луне было одновременно и любопытно и боязно. Что теперь стало с ним? Какой он? Все та же гнойная слизеринская язва или теперь уже просто замкнутый в себе параноик? Яркий пример того, что не стоит быть настолько зависимым от мнения другого человека.

Жаль, что у него не было выбора. Зато он есть у Полумны, и она его уже сделала.


	2. Глава 2. О том, что не на все приглашения стоит отвечать

Утро выдалось на редкость ясным. Солнце пришло на смену вчерашней непогоде, заливая яркими лучами стриженый домовиками газон. Полумна встречала рассвет с восхищением: жить здесь явно стоит того, чтобы лицезреть этот минималистичный, но безумно красивый пейзаж за окном. Ни единой птички, падающего листочка, утерявшего свое основание... Идеально. Даже короткие травинки не трогает легкий, но холодный ветерок.   
Полнейшая тишина и покой.  
Девушка вздохнула. Ей, наверное, придется не спать вовсе, чтобы жить этими неповторимыми моментами, когда все замирает и искрится от утренней росы. В конце-концов не всегда будет везти: вскоре солнечный диск скроется за мутным серым облачным варевом, сутками будет накрапывать дождь, а потом... А потом можно будет любоваться пустынной черной землей, которую прихватит первый иней.   
Но это ничего.   
Условия, несомненно, улучшились. Теперь у нее есть своя просторная, светлая комната. Никто не станет дергать за волосы, воровать вещи... Не будет более надоедливых особ и необоснованно грубых глупых парней-сверстников. Об оскорблениях как таковых девушка предпочла не думать, ведь... Это же Малфои. Люди, которые называют вещи своими именами, во что бы то ни стало и чего бы им это не стоило. Пусть даже их мнение не будет разделено, зато точно будет учтено - они не боятся. Не боятся ничего. Раньше был Лорд, и тогда было чего остерегаться, хотя бы ради собственной семьи, но сейчас все иначе. Зло кануло в бездну, а Люциус... Остался здесь, но едва ли для него это прошло бесследно.  
Так, может, и их бояться не нужно? Не кричать, не дергаться, не упираться. Аристократы голубых кровей высокомерны, они не принимают чужих мнений, догадок и сплетен даже тогда, когда ткнешь их носом в правду. Просто молчать как можно больше, и быть себе на уме - отличная идея, как и всегда, только нужно стать чуточку осторожнее. А так, если ты верен своим принципам, то чужие слова уже по определению бьют не так больно, как могли бы.  
Важен другой вопрос: будет ли она жить по расписанию? Ждет ли какое-нибудь общение кроме вежливого приветствия и стандартного пожелания на сон грядущий, или же она станет одной из призрачных теней Малфой-Мэнора, коих здесь, без сомнения, ни десяток и не два? Если, конечно, Драко не будет ежедневно поливать ее лоханками грязи. Ее статус второго ребенка семьи Малфой отпрыска обрадует в самую последнюю очередь, так что ожидать можно чего угодно, от гадких подколов до проклятий в спину. Уж на это младший не будет скупиться. По крайней мере, в отсутствие отца.  
Как только она увидела внушительную тень особняка после аппарации, в голове промелькнула мысль, что предприимчивый лорд выкупил ее из широкого жеста вежливости, и коли уж на то пошло, то в тишине дома позволит ей помогать эльфам, или выполнять какую-нибудь мелкую, нудную работу. Но догадка рассыпалась сразу же, как только домовик доставил ее в апартаменты. Это было бы слишком шикарно для слуги, но и первое впечатление возникло отнюдь не случайно, чтобы так просто от него отказаться. Для кого в министерстве было секретом, что бывший УПС склонен к организации показных представлений? Так бывает, когда паранойя приобретает мощные обороты: желание представить все в идеальном свете неминуемо ведет к краху, если не знать границ. Именно поэтому Люциус Малфой слывет не хорошим, порядочным человеком, а подхалимом и искусным лжецом.  
Довольно сомнительный титул, которым он пытался гордиться.   
Гадать можно вечность, но познается все в процессе. Поэтому остается только ждать нового дня, просиживая ночи у окна.  
Полюбовавшись каждодневным творением природы еще около часа, Луна слезла с подоконника, с твердым намерением привести себя в надлежащий вид. Она примет ванну, как следует расчешется и наденет свежую одежду. Вряд ли маггловские вещи порадуют обитателей дома, но теперь это не совсем ее забота. Не нравится - пусть предоставляют возможность купить новую, это в их силах. Речь не идет о том, чтобы приемная семья теперь пожизненно снабжала ее материально (хотя на их сбережениях это бы вряд ли как-то отразилось): она и сама могла пополнить гардероб, купить книги и пару приятных безделушек, - для этого лишь нужно было получить доступ к сейфу в Гринготсе, а им теперь распоряжался Малфой. Конечно, у него самого огромный достаток, но так же куча дел, проблем. В довесок он вдовец, и по-хорошему вообще до опекунства не должен быть допущен. С одной стороны даже жаль, но это теперь никого не волнует. Общественность интересует лишь то, что он бывший пожиратель и этим широким жестом министерство вовсе не дает ему шанс на спасение; кучке людей просто захотелось посмотреть, как он выкрутится в очередной раз, не более того.  
Что же изобретательный слуга тьмы выкинет завтра? Будет ли упираться «рогами» до последнего, или же сдастся без боя?   
Но самое противное в этом то, что война кончилась, а власти возобновили игру человеческими жизнями. Вот уж действительно интересно, что он сам думает по этому поводу. Да, их судьба свела, возможно, недаром. Но поскольку отцу семейства это не доставляет никакого удовольствия, простой вопрос сам собой и наклевывается: разве не надоело плясать под чужую дудку?   
Вчера Волдеморт, сегодня министерство. И если раньше дело было в реконструкции прошлого, в восстановлении старых связей и авторитета, то теперь что? Чего ради этот цирк?  
Оставим мысли о призыве прислушаться к собственной совести, потому что это не попытка читать морали. Этим занимаются, разве что, юные гриффиндорцы, преисполненные амбициями и невероятных объемов чувством долга перед отечеством. И вообще, Люциус Малфой не тот человек, перед которым стоит распинаться на подобную тему.   
Это был простой вопрос. Прямой, понятный, без всяких подтекстов.  
Вздохнув, Полумна взглянула на себя в зеркало, пытаясь прервать поток собственных мыслей. Девушка, помимо эстетически пустых деталей интерьера без труда нашла дверь в ванную комнату, которая теперь была полностью в ее распоряжении. Довольно роскошная, тяжеленная ванна на кованых ножках в центре помещения, небольшой, но интенсивный источник света в виде трех полукруглых окошек под самым потолком. А вот кафель подкачал, оформлением съедая большую часть пространства.  
Нежно-голубая роспись терялась в таком количестве сероватых плит, и выглядела раздражающе.   
\- Почему именно голубой? - прошептала она, вновь повернувшись к зеркалу. Оно висело аккурат между умывальником и косяком двери, мягко поблескивая бронзовой рамой. Размеры овальной отражающей поверхности позволяли рассмотреть себя практически в полный рост.  
Полумна слабо улыбнулась.   
Она бы поблагодарила Люциуса даже за это, но он посчитает ее за сумасшедшую. Достаточно будет в доме и одного человека, который придерживается этого мнения. Влючить "дурочку" не стоит ничего, а вот потом убедить людей в обратном - задача не из простых. На крайней случай можно прослыть "странной", но "дура" это вообще-то обидно.  
Слабо улыбнувшись своему отражению, девушка протянула руку к маленькой ажурной металлической "корзинке", прикрученной к стене над умывальником, и выудила оттуда внушительных размеров расческу, коих там было несколько. Все предметы одинаковой расцветки и размера, выполненные из темной древесины, но все это она рассмотрит потом.  
Переведя взгляд на свое отражение, Луна отметила, что глаза ее были грустными, взгляд сквозил нервной тревогой.   
Все-таки было за что переживать. Если раньше это были "косички" и чемодан, то теперь - вещи куда более серьезные. Не авторитет, но положение и отношение к ней точно.   
Не дождавшись домовика, который по идее должен был ее разбудить, девушка надела чистые вещи и покинула комнату, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Босые ноги бесшумно ступали по старому паркету, в свое время не доведенному до ума. Поместье вообще внутри оказалось таким же впечатляющим, как и снаружи, но если быть предельно честным - складывалось впечатление, что заниматься им не хотят. Перед Полумной простирался достаточно светлый, широкий коридор с высоким потолком, но затертое дерево пола и штукатурка в мелкую трещину навевали тоску. Дом "дышал" тяжело, ветшая с каждым днем. Процесс этот в самом деле мало заметен, но Мэнор можно было сравнить ручным животным, которое попросту сдохнет, если за ним не ухаживать.   
Луна сморгнула усталость и назойливые мысли. Она в последнее время спала плохо и мало, что немедленно отражалось на ее самочувствии: соображать становилось труднее, тело обретало какую-то ватную слабость, а голова гудела от напряжения. Хотелось просто найти точку опоры и уснуть крепко и надолго, но переутомленный организм не давал даже просто закрыть глаза - девушка чувствовала себя механической куклой, которая не может сделать и движения без нажатия хозяином на нужную кнопку или повернутого рычажка. Сначала это настораживает, потом раздражает, а затем начинает сводить с ума.   
Луна приостановилась, чтобы удобнее зафиксировать палочку в кармане джинс. Эта привычка появилась у нее, как ни странно, уже после войны, когда она уже попала в приют МакДарела. Там вообще порой возникало желание рассовать все личные вещи по карманам и никогда не возвращаться в комнату, но потом юная волшебница рассудила, что в этом нет необходимости: держала при себе только палочку и кулон-талисман, с которым не расставалась вот уже шесть лет. Крошечная сфера на заколдованной на прочность веревке была подарена отцом в самом начале обучения в школе чародейства и волшебства. Маленький синий камушек не имел граней, а поблескивал идеально гладким круглым боком. Внутри медленно, безмятежно кружилась звездная масса, которая излучала слабый свет. Им можно было любоваться ночами, загадывая несбыточные желания, чем Полумна занималась перед сном, когда все становилось совсем запутанно. Надо думать, что случалось такое частенько.   
Но что-что, а скопление искусственных звезд в своем неторопливом движенье помогало сосредоточиться и во многом разобраться, хотя студентка рэйвенкло все-таки предпочитала верить в реальность того мира, что носит на шее. Что может быть лучше, чем новая жизнь?  
Не смотря на то, что коридор Мэнора был хорошо осветлен, он не утерял своей мрачности. Это ведь одно из удивительных свойств поместья, не так ли? Тот, кто закладывал фундамент этого исполина точно знал, что хочет увидеть в итоге. На обывателя это место будет нагонять тоску, страх, ужас, - в общем ничего хорошего. Взять те же подземелья и мрак, который в них некогда творился...  
Но нет, Полумну теперь провести не удастся, потому что она не испытывает страха.   
Да и тогда не испытывала.  
Нет смешанных эмоций и в глазах сильных гриффиндорцев, нет Волдеморта с его гигантской плотоядной змеёй, нет боли и воплей безутешной матери рыжего семейства, потерявшей сына. Все это осталось в прошлом, вместе со школьной жизнью и уничтоженными фотоальбомами.  
Пройдя примерно полпути, Полумна свернула налево, даже не задумываясь о том, что можно заблудиться. Поместье не душевные потемки, хотя живой энергией оно обладало сполна, поэтому не стоит драматизировать. Выход можно найти отовсюду.

Как и следовало полагать - Мэнор петлял коридорами из одной стороны в другую, отчего казалось, что они бесконечны.

Двери слева, двери справа. Многие из них были заблокированы, некоторые комнаты просто давно не отпирались. Не обязательно было ради этого ломиться туда без спросу, ведь жилое помещение от нежилого и так отличить не сложно. Какой человек не испытывал странного чувства от пребывания в заброшенном здании? Что-то вроде пустоты с оттенком давно забытой старости. Здесь, конечно, не все так запущено, да и особняк вряд ли когда-нибудь будет заброшен, но схожие черты определенно проскальзывали.   
А что, если бы это все-таки произошло? Мэнор стал бы воистину пугающим, мистическим местом, которое наводило бы страх даже на таких обитателей магической Британии, как пресловутые герои войны.   
А ведь она тоже была одной из них, правда слово "герой", в данном случае, без ковычек употребить бы не решилась. Луна не считала, что ее вклад в победу был настолько велик, чтобы после она была вправе называться героиней войны. Да и вообще - любые заслуги, касающиеся этого нелегкого периода, для нее были эфимерными и неправдоподобными: когтевранка попросту не признавала значимости произошедшего, потому что понимала, что смерть близких победы не коим образом не приблизит.  
Поиск компромиссов ни к чему не привел.  
Коридор был полон пустых рам, цепью опутывающих стен. Некоторые из них имели холст внутри, но он был либо пуст, либо не тронут вовсе. Остальные в хаотичном порядке, но ровно были развешаны по стенам с обеих сторон. Рамы тяжелые, кованые, украшенные дорогими камнями, или же просто с ювелирно-тонкой резьбой. Луна остановилась у одной, и, с интересом ее разглядев, легонько провела пальцем, собирая пыль. 

Пыль. Ее было слишком много. И если домовики вычищают здесь все чуть ли не до зеркального блеска, то значит она забрела туда, куда не следует. Мистер Малфой точно будет недоволен. Растерев пыль между пальцев, девушка, тем не менее, невозмутимо двинулась дальше. На некоторых рамах были прикреплены маленькие таблички, но вот надписи разглядеть уже не представлялось возможным: стерло их не только время. Где-то слова были зацарапаны так, что буквы стали нечитаемыми, где-то слезли чернила. Вся эта катавасия смахивала на дом для призраков, который Полумна не раз видела во сне.   
Или же всё-таки не во сне?.. 

Она не могла припомнить. Но ненароком ей вспомнилась мысль о тех самых незаметных теней Мэнора. Теперь казалось, что эта мысль возникла совсем не просто так и за нее стоит ухватиться. Обычно люди не верят в предчувствие, но девочка слишком долго и жестоко этому училась , из раза в раз жалея о том, что не послушала себя вовремя.   
Таков удел Видящих – спотыкаться о собственные ноги, пока не привыкнешь к тому, что ты можешь чуть больше, чем остальные. Ведь это даже кажется нелепым. Магический мир – само по себе странное место, и как вообще в нем могло появиться еще более странное существо, такое, как Полоумная Лавгуд? 

Удивительно.  
Никаких звуков. Тишина, которая давит. Это должно пугать, но милая когтевранка давно уяснила, что если что-то инфернальное вдруг захочет тебя заполучить, то оно это сделает так, что ты и глазом моргнуть не успеешь.  
Потому что слишком многие недооценивают противника и переоценивают себя.  
Мрачные стены вывели бывшую ученицу Хогвартса к просторной лоджии, отделяемой от внутренних помещений хлипкой деревянной дверью со вставкой из цветного стекла. Довольно забавная аляпистая деталь, которая, тем не менее, не выбивалась из общего интерьера. Луна чуть наклонила голову, в попытке рассмотреть картинку, но задача пока не поддавалась решению: то ли зрение подводило, то ли на стекле, в действительности, не было ничего приметного. Здесь было изображено что-то вроде голубой лилии, разбавленной мелкими деталями, коих сложно было классифицировать, как насекомых. Некоторые из них почти складывались в узоры или фигуры, но... Только почти. Ничего толкового.  
\- И все-таки, - пробормотала она, доставая палочку, - почему голубой?   
Привычный пасс, легкий шепот заклинания слетел с мягких девичьих губ и вот - дверь с тонким скрипом отворилась. Ни секунды более не размышляя, девушка шагнула вперед, прикрывая ее за собой. Она огляделась по сторонам, потом подошла поближе к перилам и перегнулась, чтобы посмотреть, насколько она высоко. Впрочем, они были настолько широкими и массивными, что на них можно было, как минимум, задремать летним днем, не боясь свалиться вниз.  
На пол она не опустилась, продолжая болтать ногами в воздухе. Невесомое, но очень холодное дуновение заставило ее поежиться, но если коснуться ступнями камня - будет еще холоднее. Он беспощаден к бледной коже, и даже не важно, к чьей именно - он не делит людей по каким-то признакам, как и солнце, что не светит для особенных, выдающихся личностей.  
С этой стороны сада тоже не было видно, хотя было полно однотипных аккуратных зеленых насаждений. Стриженые кусты и деревья, которые, возможно, иногда корректировались при помощи магии по размеру и форме, и гладкий, как поле для гольфа, газон.   
Что такое гольф? Сейчас Луна помнила слишком смутно, чтобы утверждать. Просто папа нередко употреблял выражение в таких случаях. Что-то идеальное, нарочито-холеное, без намеков на изъян. Возможно это совсем не забавно, но определение явно плачет по старшему Малфою, поскольку младший хоть поздно, но образумился, и перестал притворяться овечкой, вины которой никто не докажет. Мальчику явно дали знать где заканчивается мираж, и начинается реальность, поэтому отныне любое замечание с благой целью воспринимается отпрыском, как желание вновь его обмануть, использовать. Обвести вокруг пальца, наконец. Разумеется, раз он еще появляется здесь, их родственная связь не утеряна и имеет какое-то значение для обоих, но если Драко теперь не трясется за каждый взгляд, то он безмозглый простофиля, а никакой не аристократ.  
Полумна вздохнула.  
Не стоит так говорить. Догадки, - это всего лишь догадки, какими бы красочными и логичными они не казались. И к тому же это не благодарность за гостеприимство, что вовсе бы не помешало.   
Светило сегодня было необычайно ядовито, чем Лавгуд сегодня умудрилась наслаждаться от души, но его работа оказалась бесполезной: за пределами жилых помещений стоял промозглый холод, оповещающий о скором пришествии осени, а по особняку гуляли сквозняки. Иней еще не занимался, но утреннюю росу трогать желания не возникало даже из соображений романтичности, да и место, на самом деле, к таким вещам не очень располагало.   
Блондинка нехотя приняла устойчивое положение, ощущая, как мгновенно леденеют ноги, а затем закуталась потеснее в бывший когда-то школьным кардиган. Облачка теплого пара, вырывающегося из ноздрей, нельзя было проигнорировать - слишком четко они выделялись на свету. Времени топтаться не было: скоро завтрак, да и любоваться всем этим великолепием слишком долго ни к чему. Ничего нового на территории в ближайший час не появится, а вот простуду схватить можно запросто.   
Аккуратно ступая, чтобы не скрипнул пол, девушка вернулась назад и заперла дверь коротким "Forem", после чего раздался уверенный щелчок замка. Привычка двигаться тихо выработалась еще в Хогвартсе, когда когтевранка поняла, что после отбоя гулять куда интереснее и увлекательнее. Надо ли говорить, что это ей в последствии еще ни раз пригодилось?  
Скорее всего нет, хотя реальным полигоном для испытания для нее навсегда останется "Дом милосердия". Все, что с ней случалось до этого, после поступления в тихую гавань МакДарелла уже не казалось дурным стечением обстоятельств. Как раз наоборот; все, наконец, обрело свои законные места. Время на месте не стояло, унося с собой старые воспоминания и принося мощным течением новые заботы. Так одна война сменилось другой: менее масштабной, но более ожесточенной и имеющей для конкретного человека значение куда большее, чем общая перепалка.  
Полумна вздохнула, стараясь не шлепать ногами по полу. В последнее время внутри себя она стала совсем распущена в выражениях, за что порою становилось стыдно. Перед погибшими друзьями, далекими товарищами и даже перед самой собой. Когда-то ведь были и такие. Еще до того, как она заблудилась в себе.  
Замерзшей кожей ступней, словно через вату, блондинка чувствовала легкие вибрации. Тонкая энергия живого дома резко, но приветливо касалась покрасневших пальцев, и Полумна с улыбкой отметила что даже понимает, в каком та течет направлении. Подобные поля имеют очень тонкий, специфический настрой: они принимают в себя честных и бескорыстных и отторгают раздражительных. Это вовсе не означает, что обитателям особняка с тяжелым характером и резкими нравами здесь жить будет запрещено, но состояние от этого точно не улучшится.   
\- Девочка?   
Тихий голос, и одно единственное слово, будто прошелестевшее сухой листвой по ветру.  
\- А? - Полумна заинтересовано повернулась в сторону двери, напротив которой остановилась. Ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как она проходила мимо нее несколько минут назад. На ней висел тот же аккуратный, но крепкий замок, в котором, по правде говоря, нужды не было никакой: скважина была затерта и проржавела так, что замок теперь можно только вытащить, но никак не открыть. Комната была заперта наглухо сама собой. Дерево, будто под собственным весом и временем припаялось к косякам, и боковых щелей уже просто не было видно.   
Если ее открыть, - полетят щепки.  
Девочка уверенно подошла чуть ближе, вытянув руку вперед и касаясь кончиками пальцев поверхности. Проведя небольшую дорожку по растрескавшемуся от времени материалу, она тихонько хихикнула, ощущая под ладонью теплое шевеление. Это как копощащиеся в банке черви, только куда менее противно (хоть когтевранка и не боялась червей). А если еще немного напрячься, то можно рассмотреть эти магические токи... Тонкая паутина голубых нитей. Они не останавливали своего движения, то и дело скручиваясь и переплетаясь друг с другом, и это было именно тем, что защищало комнату от проникновения понадежнее любых замков.  
Но зачем?   
\- Девочка...  
Дверь едва слышно затрещала, замок с тонким cкрипом заерзал в пазухе, отчего с верхнего косяка начала осыпаться пыль и мелкие опилки. Свечение токов начало медленно ослабевать, а щель у пола меленно расширяться, приоткрывая проход в ранее недоступное место. И отчего-то казалось, что недоступно оно было не только ей самой, но и многим поколениям Малфоев.   
Чертовски старое место… Хорек уж точно сюда своего носа не совал.  
Не смотря на то, что вся фурнитура находилась в ужасном состоянии, петли ни разу не скрипнули. Снизу пробивался яркий солнечный свет, который не сбивали никакие тени.   
Не было никого, вход открылся сам собой. Даже пылинки так же привычно кувыркались в его луче, закручиваясь в забавном танце.  
\- Прости, - Луна отошла на пару шагов назад окончательно, намереваясь продолжить свой путь. В ее глазах не было ни капли испуга, в то время как многие бы убежали сверкая пятками, да и тот же хозяин дома бы уяснил, в каком месте ему стоит появляться реже.   
Луна не боялась, и это не повод для гордости. Она просто понимала, что у нее теперь есть уйма времени, которую она может потратить с пользой не только на чтение.  
\- Я приду позже, обещаю.  
В ясных голубых глазах проскользнула тень улыбки, после чего она зашагала уже к уже знакомому повороту. Вопреки ее ожиданиям, комната позади не захлопнулась с громким треском, а так и замерла в ожидании. В ожидании того, что ее изучат, в ожидании того, что Луна найдет там вещи, которые ей, как Видящей, понять и увидеть необходимо и помочь несчастному призраку (если ему это действительно он).  
Это еще один повод для радости - найти общий язык со всеми обитателями Менора от Люциуса до садовых землероек (которых, между прочим, нужно зачаровывать, для извлечения пользы из их вредительского таланта).   
Ноги постепенно привыкали к относительному теплу. Мощь, струящаяся под досками не иначе, как подпитывала ее, окутывая тонкой светлой паутинкой до колена, что при каждом шаге завивалась, словно подол мантии в порыве ветра.. . Дом принял ее. Это означает, что, по крайней мере, от него не стоит ждать ловушек и других неприятностей, но вот о его обитателях такого сказать уже было нельзя, хоть их поведение отныне вполне можно считать объяснимым.  
Как только странный коридор был пройден и остался позади, как и дверь ее нынешней комнаты, слева раздался знакомый хлопок, принадлежащий домовику. Создание, видимо, внезапная встреча застала врасплох, так как существо глядело испугано и пару раз раскрыв и закрыв рот, наконец произнесло:   
\- Ой! Мисс...  
\- Я готова, - добродушно ответила девушка, прерывая поток вступительной речи, больше смахивающей на беспричинные оправдания.   
Луна не любила пустых разговоров. Да, ее не могли воспринимать серьезно, и зачастую считали за дуру, ведь ее манера общения всегда была достаточно специфичной. Но здесь было большое «НО»: возможно окружающие ее люди видели чуточку меньше, и в итоге ее слова оказывались не такими уж и бессмысленными. Так или иначе она не могла посмотреть на мир чужими глазами.   
Она протянула руку домовику, который тут же за нее ухватился. Для себя девушка твердо решила, что пока в свою экскурсию хозяина дома посвящать не будет, а так же, по возможности, еще в несколько следующих. И вообще стоит пока держать свои вылазки в тайне... Меньше знаешь – крепче спишь.   
Всему свое время.  
Нервный домовик в одно мгновение переместил девушку в гостиную, которую сама бы она искала, наверное, не меньше получаса. В зал вела широкая внушительная лестница, столь же мрачная и темная, как прочий антураж особняка. Здесь дневной свет был более тусклым, приглушенным, хоть и окна поражали своими размерами. Вероятнее всего хозяин просто не любил ясной погоды и не без помощи магии прятался от упрямых лучей.   
Луна неуверенно шагнула вперед, после легкого толчка маленькой лапки эльфа в ногу: выше миниатюрное существо достать не смогло. Упомянутый блондин, казалось, привычно восседал во главе стола, старательно желая произвести впечатление человека по-прежнему в себе уверенного и независимого, только от глаз Видящей не укрылось, насколько он растрепан и утомлен.   
Его волосы заметно пожелтели, под глазами залегли мрачные, глубокие тени. В целом фигура волшебника без мантии выглядела худощавой и несколько угловатой, что позволяло провести параллель с давно забытым профессором Снейпом.   
Наверное, Люциус не спал сегодня.  
\- Доброе утро, мисс Лавгуд, - сухо произнес он, выводя гостью из оцепенения. В по-прежнему ухоженных пальцах медленно крутился бокал с вином. Еда оставалось не тронутой, хотя недостатка в ней не чувствовалось.  
\- Вы поразительно вовремя.  
\- Доброе утро, - вторила ему девушка, бесшумно проходя к столу, заправляя теперь расчесанную прядь за ухо. Ей показалась абсурдной идея желать что-либо теплого и светлого, находясь в таком настроении.  
\- Будьте так добры, присядьте самостоятельно. Час слишком ранний для того, чтобы быть джентльменом.  
\- Вы плохо выглядите, - равнодушно и честно заметила она. В ответ мужчина лишь промолчал, сжав челюсти. Не сказать, чтобы он не был готов к такому обращению, ведь он ознакомился с биографией Полумны Лавгуд очень тщательно, но слушать было неприятно. Все, что он мог - вдальнейшем тактично пропускать жалящие слова мимо ушей, которые даже колкостью не назовешь.  
\- Чтобы хорошо спать, вам необходимо найти общий язык с вашим соседями.  
Малфой скептически скривился.  
\- О чем вы ведете речь?   
\- О том, кто живет вместе с вами.  
Девушка пододвинула к себе тарелку с овсянкой и принялась за еду, не дожидаясь согласия или разрешения. Как бы то ни было, она в праве делать что-то и самостоятельно. Голодом морить себя она не собиралась, покорно принимая все, что полагается.   
Как там говорят?   
Забудь все, что было раньше. Здесь все пойдет совсем по-другому.  
Люциус от задвинутой темы слегка опешил, но быстро взял себя в руки, отмечая, что его подопечная куда более странная, чем казалось сначала.  
\- Что вы собираетесь делать? - задала она вопрос, волнующий ее в данную минуту, отложив ложку в сторону практически без звука.   
\- Озвучивайте ваши вопросы полностью.   
\- Для чего вы забрали меня?  
\- Думаю, вы не станете отрицать, что вам это выгодно, - он допил остатки вина, опуская бокал на стол, - точнее, это выгодно нам обоим. От меня останет министр, от вас - дурные воспоминания о приюте. У каждого в итоге одной проблемой меньше.  
\- Это здорово, - серьезно ответила она, чем заставила нового опекуна в удивлении вздернуть бровь, - Я благодарна вам за все.  
Уголок его губ одобрительно дернулся в подобии легкой улыбки, но оттенок недоверия на его лице читался слишком явно. Смутить Люциуса Малфоя крайне непростое дело, но поведение девочки невольно заставляло в этом усомниться. Больно уж легкий тиумф. Гордость за себя помимо собственной воли растекалась теплой массой в груди: ему даже показалось, что он не ошибся с выбором.  
Как легко себя обмануть... Мужчина в миг напрягся, избавившись от призрачной радости во взгляде. Как бы плохо не было, всегда может быть еще хуже.  
Окончательно уничтожив очевидные остатки смятения, он прокомментировал:  
\- Превосходно. Но не будем об этом. Я взял вас не для того, чтобы позабавить публику.

Луна лишь кивнула. Слова опекуна ее совсем не ранили. Блондинка слишком глубоко лезла не для того, чтобы потом напрямую, словно выстрелом из порохового ружья, швырнуть в лицо человеку истинной сутью слов, которые он сам же и произнес. Это было бы безрассудством, и очень, к слову, опасным. Правда всегда нужна одному конкретному человеку лишь с целью сделать для себя верные выводы. Больше твои речи слушать никто не станет, а тем более - в них вникать и искать для себя скрытый смысл. Жизнь - не лекция профессора Флитвика, который упорно пытался вбить хоть что-то в детские головы, забитые совсем не учебными тревогами. Она очень изворотлива и коварна: подставляя тебя лицом под все углы, идет своей дорогой. И это правильно.  
\- Я должна что-то делать для вас?  
\- А вы что-то можете предложить? – не удержался от ядовитой колкости Люциус, - Пока мне от вас ничего не нужно. Просто сидите тихо, занимайтесь своими делами и не высовывайтесь.  
\- Без вашего разрешения? - чуть более хмуро продолжила она.  
\- Не надо создавать иллюзию того, что я держу вас на цепи, мисс Лавгуд. Это не так.  
Ковыряя ложкой кашу в тарелке, она пыталась не особо заметно размазать ее по краешкам, чтобы та быстрее остыла.  
Так в детстве делал папа.  
-... Не стоит брать пример с Гренджер. Она необузданная малолетняя мерзавка, что ей простительно в силу ее природы. Вы же, - он бросил на нее тяжелый взгляд, что отражал некое превосходство, характерное наставничеству, - будьте благоразумнее.  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы здесь я вошла в определенный ритм?  
Мужчина кивнул, игнорируя ее манипуляции.  
\- Лишь для того, чтобы вы не забывали есть и спать.   
Он откинулся на спинку довольно внушительного стула, бросив на стол комочек белоснежной хлопковой салфетки. Та явно не была испачкана: хозяин теребил ее просто так, и Луна, будто задумавшись, чуть не пропустила мимо ушей его реплику:  
\- Я буду с вами возиться в любом случае. У меня нет выбора, но это будет весьма не к месту. Вы понимаете?  
Не отрывая взгляда от его рук, девушка кивнула.  
\- К вашему поведению, полагаю, нужно... привыкнуть.  
Испытав некоторое неудобство под ее рассеянным взглядом, мужчина попытался деть куда-то руки, но не пришел ни к какому дельному итогу.  
\- Поэтому я несколько не доверяю вам в плане распорядка и распределения собственных сил... Мисс, я с вами разговариваю.  
Напоровшись на жесткий изучающий взгляд, волшебница нисколько не смутилась, улыбнувшись новому знакомому. Тяжеловато свыкнуться с постоянным обществом старшего, ведь для такого нужно время. Может быть неделя, две, или три... Как повезет. В приюте преподаватели и директор не воспринимались даже как друзья, не то, что как воспитатели, теперь же перед ней не самая сложная, но и не самая легкая задача: найти точки соприкосновения с главой рода Малфой, для гармоничного существования в рамках чужого фамильного древа. С тем, с кем приходилось туго всем без исключения, если верить слухам.  
Но ни у кого кроме загадочной когтевранки не было в запасе простого, но, казалось, очень действенного метода...

Она так же отметила, что будь оттенок его глаз чуть поярче, то схожих черт между ними было бы еще больше. Перед собой она видела серую, истрепанную куклу Вуду, огонь жизни в которой не погас, но сменил задорное настроение на ярость.   
Обычно это кончается не очень хорошо: печальным, трагичным словцом, после чего человек исчезает без следа, навсегда стираясь из памяти тех, кто имел честь быть с ним знакомым.   
Но, все-таки, нужно признать, что факт их сходства ироничен.   
Кому придет в голову сравнивать Луну и Люциуса? Никому и никогда. Это, если хотите, два "параллельных" друг другу человека, прямые которых волшебным образом пересеклись вчерашним днем, заставив насильно породниться.  
Платиновые волосы, светлые глаза: она похожа на него не меньше, чем Драко, у которого в тонких, нежных чертах явно читалось сходство с матерью. В чем тут тогда остаются вопросы к родственности? В духовной близости?  
Именно об этом Луна и хотела разузнать в ближайшее время.  
Надо думать, что Драко был не слишком-то близок с отцом, если не считать того, что мальчишка с детстве сидел у него на поводке. И рвался, как бешеная псина, потому что ошейник натирал.  
Если же возвращаться к диалогу, то про режим новый опекун упомянул не зря: она запросто могла отказаться от сна или еды, потому что не чувствовала голода или слабой усталости, либо просто забывала о столь незначительных в своем проявлении потребностей.

\- Почему голубые лилии? - из ее же уст прозвучал вопрос, который так мучал нутро. Скорее всего это произошло случайно, и девушка вовсе даже не хотела выливать свои мысли на свеобщее размышление, но случай распорядился иначе.  
\- Что? - переспросил он, отодвигая свою посуду в сторону, что тут же было убрано домовиками. Услышанное он явно не воспринял всерьез, и переспросил лишь только ради приличия, а не потому, что не расслышал или не понял. Сколько же желчи может быть в жесте вежливости!  
\- Ничего, - пробормотала она, - Вы не могли бы показать мне сад?   
\- Не имею привычки лично водить гостей за ручку по своим владениям. Если желаете осмотреться, то в этом вам помогут эльфы.  
\- У вас ведь нет никакой работы, - равнодушно ответила она, будто успокоив саму себя. Люциус едва заметно напрягся, поскольку только что хотел сослаться на кучу более важных дел. Скула его, казалось, привычно дернулась, но он слишком долго учился терпению, чтобы сломаться из-за какого-то глупого подростка, опережающего его слова и мысли на пару шагов.  
В последнее время эти самые подростки давали ему нехилую фору, что начинало порядком надоедать.  
\- Ваша голова, мисс Лавгуд, как калейдоскоп, - он сцепил руки в замок, подавшись вперед, - никогда не знаешь, что сложится из пестрых, нелепых осколков.   
\- Стекла, это очень красиво, - попыталась возразить блондинка.  
\- Но бессмысленно, - отрезал он, - вам нужно кое-чему поучиться. Для начала прислушиваться к тому, что говорят старшие.  
Повисла неловкая пауза, которая была скрашена скрипом задвигаемого стула: Луна решила просто покинуть гостиную, посчитав разговор оконченным, а его дальнейшее продолжение бессмысленным.  
Как игра в этот самый калейдоскоп. Никаких резких движений, демонстративных хлопаний, звона посуды - такого себе волшебница позволить не могла, да и даже не помышляла об этом. С ее стороны не чувствовалось ни капли напряжения, будто в малолетней проблемной девочке окружающий мир не всколыхнул никаких эмоций.  
Босыми ногами она бесшумно ступала по твердому полу, все еще ощущая биение сердца Менора под слоем дерева и камня.   
Вопреки словам хозяина у дома было свое мнение.  
Прежде чем шагнуть в коридор, что станет когда-нибудь привычным, как и десятки других, она повернулась к Малфою, и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. Долго, не отрываясь. Разглядела каждую морщинку, каждую черточку. То, что у него еще достаточно пушистые, как ни странно, темные ресницы, то, что круги под глазами приобрели болезненный, красноватый оттенок...   
\- Извините, сэр, - тихо бросила она, не отводя взгляда.   
\- Вспомните, мисс, что я за человек,- смолчав несколько мгновений в поисках правильной мысли, ответил он, - неужели вы думаете, что мне после всего произошедшего нечем заняться?  
\- Вы правы, ко мне нужно привыкнуть, - пожала плечами Луна, и исчезла в арке, что находилась по левую сторону от лестницы.   
Люциус покачал головой, проведя пальцами по скуле, ощущая кожей двухдневную щетину. Босота подопечной смешила и печалила одновременно: что это за паранойя? Детская забава или вполне взрослая, закоренелая странность?  
Не удивительно, что ее шпыняли и драли за волосы.  
Но, вероятно, девочка не была так уж и неправа: его личный образ ныне не создает впечатление влиятельного, чертовски занятого человека. Так с чего же он взялся ее судить?  
Мэнор видел несколько поколений прекрасных, ПРАВИЛЬНЫХ людей, несомненно обладающих вкусом, но что ЭТО такое? Почему тогда стены до сих пор не рухнули?  
Подвалы поместья, как и сам хозяин, видели много дерьма, но такая причуда тут казалась сущей дикостью.   
Ветер больше не воет в скважинах, паркет "молчит". Некогда благородный, но опустившийся аристократ, которому теперь ничего не остается, как жить на социальные компенсации, скрипит зубами, по вечерам качаясь в кресле, чтобы успокоиться. Эти мелочи удалось выбить чуть ли не потом и кровью, не считая терпения острых когтей и зубов младшего лоботряса на собственной шее. Тот, к слову, распустился не на шутку, едва почуяв запах свободы. Что держало его по-прежнему в Меноре оставалось загадкой даже для него самого, но ясно было одно: слова отца для Драко теперь были лишь пустым звуком.  
Арка эта, кстати, уже давным-давно исполняла чисто декоративную функцию: узкий по меркам мэнора ход к лоджии, которая никогда и никем не посещалась. Разве что им самим в далеком детстве, где остался отпечаток в виде паутины на пыльном стекле. Туда не совались даже домовики. Отчего же теперь не сунуть нос простой во всех смыслах предательнице крови?  
Ах да, от чего-то Люциус больше не хотел ее так называть. И дело было вовсе не в том, что его мнение изменилось, - угрызений совести мужчина у себя не наблюдал, но Полумне этот термин явно не подходил, как не подходит нескладной чресчур полной даме откровенное одеяние. Кроме того ее невозможно было сравнить с любым из ее ровесников, пусть даже и очень хотелось. На ум в качестве противопоставления приходила персона его сына, а уже потом Золотое Трио и далее по списку. Этот факт Малфоя раздражал, но повлиять на ситуацию могла только виновница балагана.  
Балагана в его голове, на ликвидацию которого в кратчайшие сроки мужчина еще смеет надеяться. Как это обычно бывает – новые обстоятельства заставляют нас поволноваться, но в итоге мы либо привыкаем, либо делаем нашу жизнь чуточку лучше.  
Теперь она – его дочь.  
В гостиной стало привычно тихо. В свое время Люциус даже заглушил часы, бросив во внушительный настенный агрегат еле слышным, хриплым "силентио". Тогда он не расставался с бутылкой и не выносил никого рядом с собой. Себя тоже. После войны он стал слишком трепетно относиться к тишине, сопровождающей его личное время и пространство. Это было единственно важным, необходимым фактором времяпрепровождения аристократа после долгих судебных процессов и государственных разбирательств. Да и просто… Кончина истеричного капризного ублюдка оставила свой след. Долго пришлось отвыкать от его рыков и воя, внушая себе, что теперь нет такой необходимости трястись от напряжения и прятать свои воспоминания под тяжелые камни. Зато теперь хотелось уничтожить к чертовой матери любую мелочь, которая посмеет потревожить столь редкий, необходимый хозяйский покой. Обстановка Менора наковальней придавила его грудью к полу, но приходилось довольствоваться тем что есть, и не роптать. Впереди нет никакого светлого будущего, но ведь зачем-то Люциус выжил. Сейчас не было никакой надежды на то, что Полумна изменит его мнение, или как-то скрасит будни одинокого, брошенного всеми негодяя, но вот то, что теперь все пойдет иначе сомнений не вызывало.  
***5:30 по полудню***  
Лавгуд удовлетворенно вздохнула, закрыв книгу. Она провела день непривычно спокойно, оказавшись предоставленной самой себе. Дневные часы она повятила чтению и настолько увлеклась, что страницы в книге незаметно для нее закончились. Люциус, видимо не вытерпев, занялся ею, приказав привести ее в подобающий вид, поэтому шкафы просторной комнаты оказались до отказа забиты различного рода нарядами. Но примеркой и ревизией одежды она, все же, решила заняться позже.  
Ее волосы трепал прохладный легкий ветер, истинная сила которого терялась где-то в зарослях зеленой аллеи, что была засажена довольно плотно. Ухоженные растения трепетали листвой создавая приятный шум, а потоки воздуха доносили тонкий, едва различимый армат увядающей зелени. Где-то на фоне этого природного перфоманса пронзительно закричала вечерняя птица. Сад самостоятельно девушка так и не нашла, и, отложив разведку на более удобное время, решила устроиться прямо здесь, под липой. Пока она не привыкнет к новому дому, у нее так и будет возникать неосознанное желание забиться подальше в угол, благо что углов в Малфой-Меноре бесчисленное множество. С другой же стороны блондинка четко осознавала, что гуляй она по поместью хоть круглые сутки, ее нынешняя семья вряд ли хоть как-то об этом побеспокоилась. Им важно чтобы она ела хоть раз в день, спала, и чувствовала себя приемлемо для существования. Иначе у Люциуса будут проблемы, что их в действительности волновало куда сильнее.  
Девушка поднялась со скамьи, и, зажав том в руке, прогулочным шагом направилась к поместью. Она ушла не слишком далеко, но если скоро ужин, то на него не стоит опаздывать. Не нужно иметь семи пядей во лбу чтобы заметить, что хозяина дома раздражает любая оплошность. У всех бывают тяжелые времена, и не стоит винить человека за его реакцию на обстоятельства. Кто-то может держать себя в руках, а кто-то даже не задумывается о таких мелочах.  
Луна коснулась подвески, болтающейся под свитером, и аккуратно сжала маленькую сферу. Размышляя про себя о мотивах человеческого поведения она периодически загребала босыми ногами неубранную пожухлую листву. Кожи здесь не касалось ничего кроме колкой почвы и странного гнетущего чувства, напрочь отсутствующего в стенах здания. Возможно, оно скапливалось только снаружи. Такое бывает, если хорошо защищенное место атакуется недоброжелателями или притягивает к себе несчастья.  
Увлеченная тишиной ведьма не сразу обратила внимание на птицу, стремительно снижающуюся к вечно закрытым окнам. Не удивительно, ведь казалось что открыть здесь что либо кроме дверей было проблематично. И это было далеко не единственным сюрпризом дома.  
Черное пятно последний раз дрогнуло, взмахнув крыльями, и опустилось на массивную кованую решетку с редкими прутьями.   
\- Эй, - крикнула девушка, на что птица никак не отреагировала. Она спокойно чистила перья, и явно не торопилась постучать в стекло. Это был ворон размеров слишком крупных, чтобы быть диким. Обычно такой выводок приобретали в магическом питомнике, как "охотничью птицу". Порядочные люди таких питомцев не держали, поскольку столь крупные и зачастую агрессивные пернатые использовались для оперативного перехвата совиной почты. Это означало, что соперник ворона в поединке за письмо или посылку может не выжить (и скорее всего не выживет).   
Сократив расстояние, когтевранка так же смогла рассмотреть письмо, привязанное к лапе, что лишь подтвердило принадлежность животного определенному человеку. Но кто же хозяин этого хищника, и что бы могло значить его появление здесь?   
В том, что он не принадлежит Малфоям, Полумна ни капли не сомневалась.   
\- Арес? - без тени сомнения обратилась к ворону девушка, остановившись в считаных метрах от крылатого. Тот низко гаркнул, и темные бусинки его глаз с интересом уставились на юную волшебницу.   
\- Ты, должно быть, издалека?  
Птица вновь издала пронзительный звук и встрепенулась. Луна согнула руку в Локте и в ожидании приподняла предплечье, выставив его вперед. Она приготовилась упорно терпеть, пока гордая мрачная тень соизволит спуститься к ней, отмечая про себя, что нужно возвращаться домой, потому что ноги почти онемели от холода.   
На этот раз ее попытка увенчалась успехом: устрашающий питомец смягчил нрав. Осмотревшись, Арес ловко вспорхнул с насиженного места, мелькнув черной кляксой на сером небесном фоне.  
Движения плавные, грациозные, как и положено крупной важной птице: он парил в воздухе так, будто растворился в нем, будто был его частью несколько жизней подряд.  
Ведьма подумала, что в сумеречном свете это выглядело бы еще более впечатляюще и гнетуще.   
Она погладила присевшего на ей руку ворона двумя пальцами по черному клюву. Этого-то точно не покормишь каким-то там сдобным печеньем или сухариком. Аресу нужна живая пища или пища, которая, как минимум, БЫЛА живой.  
\- Ты несешь письмо для сэра Люциуса, да?- заглядывая ему в глаза спросила Луна. Небольшой конверт, привязанной к когтистой лапе биркой мотался на ветру, и хоть девочку снедало любопытство, она была не в праве трогать чужую почту. Установки и принципы тут были вовсе не причем: письмо было пропитано такой гадостью, что если она его коснется, то либо послание пойдет прахом, либо она сама. Луна, конечно же, темной магией не владела, но ее присутствие чувствовала превосходно.  
Опасным вещам научиться всегда можно успеть, а вот спастись... Время имеет свои рамки, и если ты в них не впишешься, то не помогут никакие уговоры.  
\- Я надеюсь, что это не слишком опасно, - покачала головой девушка, скрывая некую досаду в голосе. Она успела еще раз проявить внимание к гостю, коснувшись жестких перьев, перед тем как он вспорхнул, осознав что выгоды от белокурой странной волшебницы ждать не стоит. Устроившись на том же металлическом пруте он в ожидании нахохлился. Луна бросила на него последний встревоженный взгляд и вернулась в поместье, задумчиво потирая предплечья. Так было и раньше: неоднократно она не замечала, как замерзла или проголодалась, но напоминать теперь было некому. Поэтому, если новый отец ей выставит график существования, она будет не против.   
Холл Менора встретил непривычным спокойствием, захлопнув за спиной массивные двери. Тишину не нарушали босые шаги подопечной, медленно ступающей по прохладному полу. Домовики прятались до следующего зова, живность спала. Но лишь пока. Поместье полностью заснет лишь тогда, когда полностью будет разрушено, а место тщательно очищено. Пока же ей предстоит долгое изучение коридоров, подвалов и закоулков, неизбежное общение с местными обитателями.  
Луна приостановилась, осмотрев высокий потолок с лепниной.  
Грандиозно.  
Она, конечно же, знала, кто такой Люциус Малфой. Даже больше, чем нужно. Он представал перед ней в самые заковыристые, сложные моменты судьбы, такие как битва за Хогвартс. Его можно было назвать предвестником беды, но кем бы он ни был на самом деле, - он теперь часть ее жизни. И эта ночная птица заставляет ее немного нервничать. То, что он делает, ее не касается. Пока не касается. Не зря Дамблдор любил фразу "всему свое время". Опекун изучил скромную личность Лавгуд вдоль и поперек, но вот о ее любопытстве он не осведомлен однозначно, поскольку до этого не было поводов его проявлять в полной мере.  
\- А я то думал, что здесь поселилось очередное приведение.  
Полумна слабо улыбнулась, и обернулась на голос. Оперевшись правым локтем о широкие перила парадной лестницы на нее с долей превосходства взирал Драко.   
\- Добрый вечер, Драко. Я не знала, что ты приехал.  
\- Твое появление для меня тоже стало... Неожиданностью.  
\- Я здесь со вчерашнего вечера.  
Приняв устойчивое положение, парень сделал два довольно вальяжных шага вниз по ступенькам. Надо признать, что выглядел он превосходно. Слегка встрепанные белые волосы, расстегнутый пиджак, рубашка ослаблена у воротника на две пуговицы. Эдакое педантичное допущение вольности. Интересно, он всерьез был таким или же он все еще следовал правилам Менора?  
\- Признаю, выбор отца меня шокировал. Почему именно... Ты?  
Луна усмехнулась. Довольно дурацкий вопрос в сложившейся ситуации. Он столько лет прожил бок о бок с этим человеком. Он обязан понимать и знать, что не смотря на свою импульсивность, Люциус Малфой следует только своей логике.  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Как бы то ни было, радуйся, - скривился он, - Добро пожаловать в Малфой Менор.  
Бросив на нее последний оценивающий взгляд, слизеринец презрительно сощурился, увидев ее босые ноги, и, сунув руки в карманы, проследовал на второй этаж. Новая обитательница лишь пожала плечами. Стоило ли это считать за жест гостеприимства - она не знала. Свою позицию пребывания в этом доме для себя она обозначила четко, и отступать от задуманного не было никаких причин. Что бы не случилось, она не станет ссориться с Драко, просто потому, что это ни к чему не приведет.   
Проигнорировав сегодняшнюю корреспонденцию, она решила устроиться в кресле у камина. Ноги уже более-менее согрелись, и хоть Менор не радовал теплом, здесь было куда уютнее. Стоило ей только усесться поудобнее, как усталость навалилась тяжелым камнем, подпитываясь треском углей. Много было позади: взять хотя бы месяцы, проведенные в приюте. Мысли перекатывались плавно, кружась на одном месте. Одна из них, которая отвлекла ее от тревожных дум была о том, что широкие залы резиденции Малфоев куда гармоничнее смотрелись бы в светлых тонах. Но только в ее воображении. Говорить о том, что это мрачное, таинственное место радикально отличалось от ее родного дома даже как-то... Неприлично. Здесь явно не будут рады ярким безделушкам и странностям подобного рода. Вряд ли кто-то накричит или оттаскает за волосы, но лично искать гнева обитателей у Полумны не было никакого желания. Все давно идет своим чередом, по отработанным годами, а то и веками правилам, чего нельзя не только не заметить, но и не почувствовать. Она - новый элемент в этой системе, и дай Мерлин не стать со временем просто предметом мебели. Общаться со всеми жильцами - вот что важно. Призраки всегда понимали ее лучше. Главное не потерять связь с реальным миром, к чему она была близка уже ни раз.  
Бросив взгляд на из последних сил разгорающийся уголек, Луна устроилась поуютнее, закрывая глаза.  
Важно, важно... Это так важно! Если она исчезнет здесь, то она не сможет помочь человеку, который дал ей кров. Помощь Малфоям - со стороны выглядит дико, потому что все отношения с этой семьей строго торговые. Ясно как божий день, что он забрал ее не более, чем из принципа, в выгоду себе, в очередной раз вытаскивая себя за уши из дерьма, в котором вяз. Просто энтузиазм "нового приведения Малфой-Менора" может быть вознагражден одобрением. Она сможет быть полезной. Помогая разобраться Люциусу с делами девушка получит свою долю, сможет восстановить некое подобие эмоционального баланса, коего здесь не наблюдается столетиями.   
***  
Луне удалось ухватить почти полтора часа крепкого сна для ужина. Казалось, здесь все делали несколько не вовремя: слишком рано вставали, слишком поздно ужинали, и вообще не ложились спать. Для странной Полумны Лавгуд это норма, она может вовсе не спать, но для остальных... Она никогда не следила за временем. В их доме даже не было часов, а в последние пару лет в них и вовсе не осталось никакой потребности. Эти механизмы хорошо подходили для хроноворотов, для применения в различных обрядах, но при желании, если очень-очень постараться, время можно просто почувствовать.  
\- Вы не выспались?  
Луна вынырнула из собственных размышлений, разглядывая вилку в руке. Ужин проходил в полной тишине, поэтому девушка даже не заметила, как сосредоточилась не на том. Драко молча буравил ее взглядом, но ненависти в нем не наблюдалось, лишь жалость и снисхождение.  
А ей-то все твердили, что Малфоям неведома жалость.  
\- Все хорошо, - ровно ответила блондинка, переводя нечитаемый взгляд на опекуна. Интересно, выражают ли ее глаза хоть часть того, что она действительно чувствует? Или это плата за ее роль?  
\- У вас есть ваша спальня. Если это столь необходимо, будет отведена еще одна, и для подобных целей я прошу вас гостиную больше не использовать.   
\- Простите сэр. Теперь я знаю, что это ваше место, и впредь буду более внимательной.  
Люциус ничего не ответил, лишь напряженно сжал губы и вернулся к ужину.   
Все верно, нет причин для беспокойства. Такие люди как он очень трепетно относятся к личному пространству, а учитывая размеры особняка - ему это можно простить. Он - глава, владелец, хозяин - ему там самое место. Ее место - неизвестные закоулки в темных коридорах. Вот и все разграничение. Простое, понятное, само собой разумеющееся.   
Одно движение руки - и тарелки исчезли со стола, после чего Люциус молча поднялся и покинул залу. Драко последовал за ним. Не смотря на то, что Полумна не успела доесть, она не испытывала не доли разочарования или раздражения, зато вот опекун, похоже, испытывал. И виной тому был вовсе не ее неосторожный сон на его месте.  
Вспомнив о письме, блондинка решила, что состояние Люциуса напрямую связано с ним.   
Встряхнув волосами, и проведя ладонью по лицу, она сняла напряжение. Иногда было сложно просто взять и отложить мысли. Это неизменно ознаменовывало начало глобальных проблем.  
Так же было и в Хогвартсе, когда золотая троица готовилась к сражению. Но сейчас нельзя погружаться слишком глубоко, иначе она не сможет помочь отцу.   
С этой мыслью девушка направилась по единственно-знакомому пути - дорога в свою спальню. И она бы, возможно оправилась спать, если бы чутье не заставило свернуть влево на первом повороте. Коридор с пустыми портретами в сумерках казался зловещим, а сквозняки неприятно лизали ноги. Пол под босыми ступнями жалобно заскрипел сообщая о появлении гостя. Луна достала палочку и произнесла тихое "люмос", чтобы осветить себе путь. Какие бы слухи не ходили, но плохо видела она не только в темноте.  
Помещение озарилось тусклым холодным светом и когтевранка продолжила движение вперед.  
Тихо и прохладно, как в подземельях.  
"Здесь ведь еще есть подземелья"- вспомнила она ненароком недавние события, натягивая рукава синего школьного свитера на кисти рук.   
Впереди тусклым оконцем чернела лоджия. А ведь еще днем она казалась такой привлекательной! Вечерние тучи заволокли небо, от того полная луна не подавала признаков жизни.  
Давящая тишина держала в напряжении. Особняк был наполнен невнятными шумами, а этот коридор казался мертвым. Лишь легкая вибрация по полу и хитросплетения голубых нитей. Все двери вновь были наглухо заперты.  
\- Давай же, - уверенно шепнула она.  
Где-то за спиной раздался грохот от упавшей и развалившейся в миг трухлявой рамы. Луна едва не подпрыгнула на месте и мгновенно развернулась, направляя палочку в сторону звука.   
Ничего.  
Пульс мгновенно отбил чечетку в висках, а нервный ком плотно обосновался в горле.   
Руки мелко затряслись, ладони вспотели. Как бы она не была смела, и даже лояльна к происходящему, ночью все обретало куда более мрачные тона. Вот и сейчас обшарпанные, но добротные стены навевали лишь необъяснимый страх.  
\- Разве это не ты звал меня?  
На полном серьезе убеждая себя, девушка схватилась за сферу, висящую на шее.   
Себе она верила. Ведь это не сложно, это практично, легко. А кто еще поверит ей, кроме нее самой?   
Где-то в конце коридора раздался треск и посыпалась побелка с еще какими-то более крупными фрагментами стен, потолка или откосов. Пытаясь разглядеть, в какой конкретно точке это происходит, Луна немного огорчилась - зрение сильно подводило ее. Вспомнить комнату, в которую она получила приглашение сходу не выходило, поэтому теперь она шла наощупь.   
Существо будто играло с ней, открывая прямой путь к себе, но не давая даже намеков. Двигаться становилось тяжелее, горло сдавило, но она лишь посильнее стиснула подвеску и палочку в холодных влажных пальцах. Отчего вдруг стало так холодно и тяжко - не понятно, и даже в некотором роде интересно. Сейчас в ней как раз боролось любопытство и инстинкт самосохранения, и второе явно проигрывало. Вряд ли сущность начнет насаждать ей, если она откажется, это не тот случай.  
К тому моменту, как когтевранка предстала перед темным проемом, дышать приходилось неглубоко и через раз. Маленький огонек палочки осветил крайние предметы обстановки покрытые жирным слоем пыли. Краешек кресла, сундук, нечто напоминающее комод. Громоздкое резное сооружение на четырех ножках. Пыль клубками каталась по полу, вызывая странные ассоциации с домом. В последний раз она видела такое у себя в комнате, когда под ее кроватью поселились карликовые эльфы. С тех самых пор она туда не лезла, чтобы не нарушать их покой. Эльфы - существа достаточно мирные, если соблюдать дистанцию и придерживаться некоторых правил в общении с ними.  
Переборов новую волну желания развернуться на сто восемьдесят градусов, девушка зажмурилась и шагнула вперед.  
Ни на какие барьеры она не наткнулась, но осознание того, что она сделала неверный шаг наступило несколько быстрее резкого ощущения тошноты и рывка вниз, который выбил из легких последний воздух. Неловкий крик так и не вырвался наружу, а сознание погрузилось в абсолютную темноту. Ладони судорожно шарили, но ловили лишь влажный липкий воздух, а когтевранка с ужасом осознала, что потеряла палочку.  
\- Хватит шутить надо мной, - чуть не плача прохрипела она, осознав что возможность говорить наконец вернулась. Она не смогла определить момент, когда перестала падать, и не совсем понимала, перестала ли вообще.   
Голова кружилась, на языке появился металлический привкус. Ощущение нереальности засасывало глубже и глубже, и сейчас самое время было надеться на то, что это всего лишь сон. Что она не просыпалась на ужин у камина, или устала на столько, что ее сознание отключилось еще тогда, когда она поднималась по лестнице.  
Промозглое дуновение нагоняло страх и уныние, а тьма походила на туман, в котором на расстоянии вытянутой руки ничего не было видно. Самой руки, в общем-то, тоже.   
Босые стопы Полумны онемели от и более ничего не чувствовали.  
Это пугало больше всего.  
Внутренности скрутило тугим комком, а на глаза навернулись крупные слезы. Новый рывок прошел для нее куда более болезненно, чем предыдущий, и закончился острой болью в позвоночнике и затылке.  
В следующую секунду девушке удалось осознать, что впечатляющим грохотом ознаменовалось ее приземление. Дверь комнату с треском захлопнулась, от чего две соседние рамы угрожающе покачнулись и зависли в неровном положении.   
Луна зашлась в приступе кашля, вяло пытаясь отогнать ладошкой клубы поднявшейся пыли вперемешку с песком. Дышать снова было... Приятно. Крупные слезы уже расчерчивали щеки, перемешивались со струйкой крови, тянущейся до губы, но остались незамеченными. Девушка безуспешно боролась с несвойственной ей обидой - раньше не приходилось сталкиваться с недружелюбием инфернальных существ, но Малфой-Менор настоял на своем. Грубо, безапелляционно. Да и как она смела понадеяться, что новый дом дружелюбно распахнет перед ней все двери? Наивная! Родовое поместье темных магов хранит множество тайн, и если она получила доступ в заброшенный коридор, то это еще не значит, что ей позволено все.  
Вероятнее всего ей стоит держаться Люциуса и Драко, и не лезть не в свое дело, пока не придет время. Это - лишь верный пример того, что не на все приглашения следует соглашаться.  
Совладав с истерическим кашлем, она осела обратно. Шероховатая стена заскользила под ладонями, нагнетая тошноту. Взгляд затопила густая темнота.  
   
***  
Раннее утро ворвалось тусклым, морозным светом. Луна поежилась, почесала нос, но резкая боль в затылке тут же дала о себе знать.   
От сонливости не осталось и следа.  
Девочка спустила ноги с кровати и зарылась пальцами в волосы. Она была такой уставшей, что натурально хотелось плакать, но вместо этого вырвался только глубокий вздох.   
Она попыталась потянуться, словив новую порцию боли в спине. Оглядела комнату все еще мутным взглядом с радостью и удивлением находя свою палочку в целости лежащей на прикроватной тумбочке. Ею же она сразу и воспользовалась, потому что одежда была не в лучшем виде. Кажется, она собрала собой всю пыль и паутину, которая вообще могла быть в треклятой темной дыре.  
Да и идея принять душ оказалась нелишней.  
Вода здесь казалась такой же живой. Она не залечивала ран, зато хорошо снимала напряжение и восполняла внутренний баланс.  
Луна выжала волосы и, по привычке не воспользовавшись полотенцем, вошла в свою комнату, шлепая босыми мокрыми ногами по полу. Внезапно материализовавшийся домовик чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, за что тут же принялся рассыпаться в извинениях.  
\- Все хорошо, - спокойно улыбнулась Полумна, поглаживая вьющиеся волосы, струящиеся по правому плечу.  
\- Мисси теперь ваша личная слуга, мисс, - пролепетала домовой эльф, отвесив такой поклон, что ее громадные уши коснулись пола. Она застала хозяйку врасплох, отчего очень стеснялась и чувствовала себя виноватой. Мисси не привыкла к ласке, поэтому дернулась сразу же, как почувствовала легкое холодное прикосновение к тоненькому плечу. Девочка присела на корточки и с интересом разглядывала странное существо. Они с отцом не держали домовых эльфов, поэтому она не имела возможности увидеть их воочию. К сожалению в школе и приюте их сложно было заметить. Им былп рисущ скрытый образ жизни.  
\- Простите, мисс... Мисси хочет сказать, что вы можете позавтракать в покоях. Мистера Малфоя сегодня не будет дома...  
\- Почему? - Луна чуть склонила голову вправо, не оставляя попытки дотронуться до бедного эльфа. Та с опаской косилась на тянущуюся к ней руку, но не смела отступать.  
\- Хозяин не сообщает нам.   
\- А можно я не буду завтракать?   
\- Боюсь, что нет, мисс...  
\- Тогда я буду в гостиной. Но мне надо высохнуть.  
\- Я принести полотенца, - с некоторым удовольствием засуетилась домовичка, получив возможность избежать физического контакта.  
\- Нет-нет, не надо, - котевранка встала, вытянувшись во весь рост, чем вновь смутила новую служанку.   
Луна едва ли стеснялась своей наготы, принимая ее как должное. Она давно считала нормой свою чрезмерную худобу, которая выглядела слегка инфернально на симметричном, пропорциональном теле. Ей это не приносило никакого дискомфорта или вреда. Выступающие ребра, впалый живот и длинные худые ноги. Луна чувствовала себя чем-то вроде сгустка энергии, мыслей, намерений; забота о своем теле не выходила за рамки необходимого, оттого она едва ли находила с сокурсницами общий язык. Новинки в области косметических зелий, ежемесячно приобретение нового выпуска "Ведьмаполитена"... Зачем? Нет, разумеется, эти вещи она видела в глаза, держала в руках, но она не нуждалась в них. Все это часть большой игры по привлечению мужского внимания, а Луне хватало себя. Осознание того, что мир вокруг меняется с возрастом начало ощутимо давить. Она не являлась центром вселенной, обида от этого с каждым днем сглаживалась все сильнее. Мальчики стали замечать девочек, а просто дружить уже становилось невозможным. Удалось сохранить баланс только троице, хотя когтевранка теперь уже не могла сделать конкретных выводов. Рон, Гарри и Гермиона всегда были вне конкуренции, вне рамок.  
А она?  
Осторожно ступая по прохладному полу, Луна прошла ко входу в гардеробную. Новоиспеченный отец пока не выставлял конкретных правил, но непременно это сделает. По его мнению, к этому нужно подготовиться, выглядеть соответственно... Ладно, пусть так. Разные семьи, разные обязанности. Девушка едва ли принимала классовые различия (как и большинство других), но статус семьи Малфой был очевиден. Зачем отрицать то, к чему ты причастен, или будешь причастен?  
Распахнув миниатюрную дверь, блондинка оказалась в небольшой комнате с приятным голубоватым освещением. По сравнению со спальнями и залами Менора это помещение было крошечным, но так или иначе наличие гардеробной казалось ей чем-то непривычным. Вопреки ожиданиям комната не была забита под завязку. У стены напротив входа было занято лишь десять вешалок.   
Вероятнее всего Люциус решил не грубить со своими полномочиями и снабдил подопечную нейтральным набором.  
Отбросив влажные волосы назад, девушка внимательно осмотрела ассортимент и выбрала простое бежевое платье с пуговичной застежкой на спине и тонким поясом в тон. К нарядам прилагалась обувь, казавшаяся ей явно не по размерам, но данный предмет гардероба остался без внимания.  
Буквально через полчаса она бесшумно спустилась в гостиную. Прохлада особняка касалась ее макушки и босых ступней. Луне нравился ее новый цветочный запах. Возможно она все же зря не интересовалась новинками косметологии, потому что средства для ванны оказались просто чудодейственными. Она осталась довольной, бодрой, а запах сирени в середине осени, если честно, кружил голову. В унисон своему настроению Полумна трансфигурировала носовой платок нежную лилию и прикрепила к незамысловато собранным волосам.  
\- Так ты еще больше напоминаешь приведение, Полоумная.

За столом, неторопливо проворачивая кофейную чашку, ее ожидал младший Малфой.   
Впрочем, вряд ли он действительно кого-то ждал.   
\- Доброе утро, Драко, - тихо ответила она, и слегка улыбнулась, игнорируя его вальяжность и тяжелый изучающий взгляд. Недружелюбие и настороженность новых родственников не станет ей помехой.   
Ненароком вспомнились слова Невилла отом, что некоторые серьезные хищники склонны бояться тех, кто боится их. Теперь выбора нет - клетка одна на всех. И лучше начинать что то менять с самого начала.  
\- Лаванда говорила, что в средние века бледность была признаком аристократизма, - спокойно ответила Луна, спускаясь к столу.  
Наблюдая за тем, как она отодвигает массивный стул и весьма изящно усаживается, в ожидании сложив ладони на коленях, парень фыркнул, неопределенно бросив взгляд сквозь ее грудную клетку.  
\- В средние века еще ведьм сжигали на кострах. Впрочем, не только ведьм. И, Мерлина ради, не говори об аристократизме...  
Когтевранка даже не пожала плечами, с интересом разглядывая потолок. Пожалуй, здесь было маловато света...   
Не было сомнений в том, что наследник Малфоя считает ее несведущей в вопросах крови, наследственности, традиций, и других, зачастую очень скучных, но нужных вещей. В его капризном унылом тоне это читалось как в раскрытой книге. Он пока не готов ее услышать, поэтому не стоит торопить события.  
\- Где... Твой отец?   
Малфой слегка дернул плечом, но не возразил. Пожалуй, если бы она сказала просто "отец", то это бы было еще более болезненно. Отпрыск был досконально просвещён в план Малфоя-старшего, но выбор пару недель назад еще не пал на какого-то конкретного ребенка, поэтому Драко еще долго находился в неведении. Присутствие Лавгуд не тяготело. Ощущение абсурдности ситуации тревожило его сейчас.  
\- Ты должна привыкнуть к тому, что он ничего тебе не будет докладывать. Считай, что решает дела с твоим опекунством, и попутно пробивает себе дорогу в жизнь.  
\- Снова?  
Повисла пауза, на протяжении которой Драко молча буравил волшебницу взглядом исподлобья. Соображалось сегодня крайне туго. Он не привык слушать таких людей как Лавгуд, поэтому ко всей странности событий, парень начал понимать, что доля правды в ее словах есть.  
\- Что значит "снова"?  
\- Значит, что он заводит новые связи и восстанавливает старые, разве не так?  
\- Так, - кратко согласился он, - но я не думал, что ты у тебя такие проблемы с выражением своих мыслей. Право, ничего хорошего я и не ждал.  
В глубоким вздохом отодвинув от себя чашку он поднялся, снимая со спинки массивного стула пиджак.   
\- Я не хотела тебя чем-то обидеть, - тихо проговорила девушка, расправляя на коленях белоснежную салфетку, - ты не останешься? Чудесное утро.  
\- Видишь ли, у меня масса дел, - холодным тоном ответил парень, отряхнув манжет рукава, - надеюсь, ты достаточно адекватна, чтобы позаботиться о себе в течение нескольких часов.  
\- Ты не похож на него.  
Слизеринец устремил на нее колючий взор.  
\- Что?  
Воцарившееся молчание не давило Луне на нервы, она понимала, что смысл ее слов благополучно достиг цели. Когда же односторонний эмоциональный поединок подошел к концу, и наследник знатного рода нашелся, что ответить, слова почему-то дались ему тяжело.   
\- У тебя ссадина на щеке. Где ты лазаешь? - он вздохнул, иопустил голову, - Ну и кто знает, чего от тебя ожидать?  
Смотря в спину уходящему сводному брату, когтевранка вдруг подумала о том, что его фирменное презрение на лице отчего-то придалось забвению.

***  
Утро и впрямь оказалось чудесным. Не смотря на невнятную усталость и боли, Полумна довольно долго прогуливалась в окрестностях Менора, зажав в ладони книгу, до которой так и не добралась. Том топорно переведенного славянского фентези покоился во слажной ладони. Промозглый ветерок ободряюще трогал все еще влажные корни волос, забирался под свитер, цеплял на воротник мелкие сухие листочки. Эти места казались чем-то нереальным, но девушка быстро привыкала ко всему новому. К тому же дом не был для нее пугающим. Ночное недоразумение при дневном свете казалось далеким вполне решаемым.   
Она предпочла не пользоваться помощью домовиков и с удовольствием откладывала в память живописные аллеи, развернувшиеся у особняка. На то, чтобы разобраться в них уйдет ни один месяц, а уж на то, чтобы запомнить...   
Наличие домовых эльфов не пугало, но отталкивало. Это было для нее так же ново, как и все вокруг, но являлось той деталью, о которой Луна бы пока предпочитала не знать. Если бы она в свое время не витала в облаках на лекциях по ЗОТИ, она бы имела крепкое базовое представление об этих существах, но пока ей приходилось нелегко.

Так прошло несколько дней.   
Люциус не появлялся четверо суток, а его отпрыск был не очень-то многословен. Он даже не ссылался на важные дела, вероятно, не считая нужным об этом говорить. Неоднократно парень прибегал к резкости в общении, чтобы избежать контактов со сводной сестрой, или, по крайней мере, свести их к минимуму.   
В отличие от Полумны он хотя бы имел право покидать поместье. Напрямую о запрете никто не заикался, но пока не решен вопрос с опекунством, зона ее обитания определена границами Менора, вне сомнения.  
Мисси появилась в покоях когтевранки с громким хлопком именно в тот момент, когда та вешала под потолок бумажного змея. Вздрогнув от испуга, девушка выронила палочку, а новый яркий обитатель комнаты плавно устремился вниз.   
Равнодушно проследив его путь, она молча обернулась.  
\- Мисс... Хозяин желает вас видеть.  
\- Он уже вернулся?  
\- Около часа назад.  
\- Странно... - Пробормотала она, - я не обратила внимания.   
Домовичка напряженно прижала уши, не понимая, о чем идет речь. Полумна задумалась. Совершив пасс вновь подобранной палочкой, заставила ручного «зверя» взметнуться к потолку, где он неспешно поплыл, едва слышно шелестя радужным хвостом.  
\- Он ждет вас в малой гостиной.  
\- Хорошо, - тихо сказала девушка, - я сейчас спущусь.   
Отец семейства выглядел измотанным. Возможно окружающим такие перемены заметить сложно, но Луна от рождения была очень странным созданием: она могла помнить ту бессмыслицу, которую на втором курсе ляпнула Мелиса Ховард, и забыть про чайник, заклинание на который она наложила минуту назад.  
Что ж, говорят про Люциуса много. В основном то, что он трус и подлец, но поскольку необычную девушку вечно окружали одни гриффиндорцы, ничего другого слышать и не приходилось. Виной тому был юношеский максимализм или же искренняя жажда справедливости – было неясно. Одно другому не мешает.   
Годы противостояния только добавили масла в огонь. Поговаривали так же, что он искусный актер, что тоже объясняется его долгим темным прошлым. Будь Луна хоть чуточку осмотрительней, Ежедневный пророк не попадал бы столь же ежедневно в камин или мусорную козину. Впрочем, когтевранка не считала, что много упустила. Пусть пару лет ее юности прошли в эпицентре событий, но это так много... Чертовски много.  
Сейчас она видит перед собой напряженного взрослого мужчину, который даже не притронулся к бокалу с огневиски.  
С чего бы ему пить средь бела дня?  
\- Вы долго будете там стоять, мисс Лавгуд? Или, может быть, соизволите спуститься?  
\- Драко считает, что я похожа на приведение.  
Опекун перевел на нее раздраженный взгляд, и девушка не нашла в нем никакого отклика. Она теребила юбку светло-лилового хлопкового платья, смотря ему прямо в глаза. Смесь эмоций в ее взгляде считать не удавалось. Они не отражались в легкой бесшумной походке, и, наверное, Драко в чем-то был прав. Девченка была бледной и очень худой. Ее кожа казалась прозрачной, а длинные изящные пальцы - холодными.  
\- Что-то случилось? - ее голос дрогнул, но лицо осталось абсолютно спокойным. Это сбросило с Люциуса легкое наваждение.  
\- Опекунство подтверждено, поздравляю вас. Теперь вы стали частью семьи Малфой.  
Луна коротко кивнула, присаживаясь в кресло напротив хозяина положения.  
\- Готовьтесь к нудному периоду министерских проверок с легкой руки органов опеки.  
Его пальцы нервно бесшумно барабанили по темному кожаному подлокотнику, а взгляд не задерживался в одной точке. Он чувствовал себя неуютно настолько, насколько Малфои вообще могли иметь представление об уюте. Фигурировал ли помехой новый обитатель семейной обители, тем более незрелый, несостоятельный подросток, или нет - мужчина не знал. Эту дилемму стоит отложить в долгий ящик, а лучше - забыть о ней насовсем, потому что неприязнь вполне может смениться равнодушием.  
Это явление временное.   
\- От меня что-то требуется?  
\- Мы должны возобновить ваше обучение. Пока вопрос не решен, вам придется заниматься на дому, хотя я именно на этом и настаиваю. Кроме того, я прошу вас как можно меньше распространяться о происходящем в стенах Менора. Вам все ясно?  
Тонкие черты девичьего лица тронула тень заинтересованности.  
\- Я странная, но не глупая, мистер Малфой. У вас очень интересный дом, а я бы вовсе не хотела возвращаться обратно. До полного совершеннолетия осталось каких-то несколько месяцев. Позже я просто могу спокойно покинуть вас, если...  
\- Достаточно, - оборвал ее он, - если вы действительно не глупа, то вы понимаете суть происходящего вокруг вас. Если вы не можете контролировать свою прямолинейность, то молчите как можно больше. И не забегайте так далеко, это неуместно.  
Блондинка неуверенно кивнула, отчего светлая прядь упала ей на лицо, притягивая к себе внимание.  
-Послушайте моего совета, и ваша несдержанность вам не аукнется.   
\- Я не смогу появляться в Лондоне?  
Резкая смена тем была для опекуна своего рода грубостью, вне зависимости от статуса оппонента. И не обсуждай он сейчас важные нюансы, он бы мог и не справиться с желанием обучить кое-каким манерам поведения бестактную девочку. С детства человек усваивает определенный набор установок, норм поведения, которые усердно, с особой заботой, методично втюхиваются родителями, и в данном случае личное дело не соврало: недостаток материнского общества сильно сказался на ней. Ксенофелиус, вроде как, был не самым бесполезным человеком магического общества, но одиночество губительно сказалось не только на нем самом. Глядя на Полумну, Малфой старший лишний раз убедился в правильности своего решения не разводиться с Нарциссой до вступления сына в сознательный возраст.  
Только теперь это к чему?  
\- Не имею цели изолировать вас от общества. Тем не менее придется сменить круг общения.  
\- Значит, я не смогу видеться с друзьями?  
Его губы дернулись в подобии улыбки.  
\- У вас нет друзей.  
С языка едва не сорвалось "иначе бы вас здесь не было", но он вовремя остановился. Да и какое это имеет значение? Наличие или отсутствие товарищей не играет роли, если они не поддерживают контакта.  
Когтевранка принялась изучать пол под своими босыми ногами. Как бы не было неприятно слышать эти слова, но таковых у нее и правда не было.   
Она едва заметно вздохнула, а Люциус откинулся на спинку кресла.  
\- Вы понимаете меня?  
Лавгуд кивнула, и Малфой выдохнул, наконец коснувшись стекла виски.   
Лиловое платье предавало ей свежий вид, цветок мальвы весьма кстати был прицеплен к волосам, но отрешенности было не скрыть нежными красками. Это не стресс, страх, или пережитая боль. Люциусу она напоминала жертв пыток. Не в качестве отголосок канувшей в небытие войны, в общих чертах. Ксенофелиус умер, этого не оспоришь, но не на ее глазах. Так бывает. Она провела столько времени среди озобленных сирот, но ни одна из этих трагедий не нашла отклика на ее молодом лице. До него о фамилии Лавгуд не вспомнила ни единая живая душа, а девчонка продолжает верить в то, что "друзья" расстроятся, если не увидят ее этим августом в косом переулке.  
Но даже это не так важно. Нет никаких причин для того, чтобы лезть ей в душу - новый отец не заинтересован в этом. Просто с удивлением отметил, что девочка уже владеет тем, к чему он идет всю свою сознательную жизнь - к безмятежности и уравновешенности.   
Другое дело, что она при этом слегка напоминает овощ.  
\- Вы с Драко, кажется, не слишком ладили в школе. Должно пройти время, прежде чем вы оба осознаете истинную суть и серьезность ситуации.  
\- Мы не общались, - равнодушно ответила она, задумчиво накручивая белый локон на палец. Взгляд голубых глаз, обрамленных пышными светлыми ресницами теперь был устремлен на него, но будто проходил сквозь.  
Люциус выжидал продолжения, ощущая как мурашки медленно ползут по затылку. Подопечная не вселяла в него ужаса, напротив: ничего кроме ровного интереса. Точно так же, невзначай он интересовался о состоянии погоды на сегодня, но реакция оказалась более чем странной. Привычно было ощущать тревожный трепет или онемение конечностей при виде канувшего в лету Волдеморта, но это… Это что?  
\- Я готов создать вам все необходимые условия, но скорость вашей адаптации зависит не только от моего гостеприимства.   
\- По мнению вашего сына я не способна о себе позаботиться.  
Он на пару секунд прикрыл глаза, а затем взглянул в окно.  
\- Вскоре ваша иррациональность утонет под гнетом новых забот. Учеба заставит вас жить по расписанию и времени на глупости не останется. Мой вам совет: реже принимайте во внимание чужие слова.  
\- Почему? - искренне удивилась девушка.  
\- Прежде чем принять решение, я хорошо обдумал этот шаг и собрал достаточное количество информации об интересующих меня кандидатурах. Я знал, что вы наивны, но не думал, что вы не способны делать простейшие выводы.  
Луна покачала головой.  
\- Нельзя слишком хорошо знать другого человека. Даже себя - нельзя.  
\- Задушевные разговоры не имеют для меня практического веса.  
\- Хорошо, - ответила блондинка. Она сняла с волос цветок и осторожно уложила его на тумбу у своего кресла.  
\- Но вы не столь безумны, что меня радует.  
Полумна улыбнулась.  
\- Думаю, что мой образ сыграет вам на руку. Это здорово. Я рада, если это поможет.  
Его темная бровь взметнулась вверх.   
\- Чему же?  
\- Наверное, я не так наивна.   
Люциус сощурился, и, едва заметно скривившись, отставил огневиски в сторону. Сравнение светлых глаз с холодным стеклом рокса не давало ему покоя. В последнее время он стал слишком нервным, но никак не мог выбрать между успокоительными зельями и алкоголем. Он не имел представления о разнице в эффекте, да и времени над этим подумать не было. Проверки его замотали еще в нелегкие времена краткого триумфа Темного Лорда. Казалось, что они просто не имели конца. Теперь же это имя произносить не страшно. Оно не отдает ни солью, ни тоской ни горечью поражения. Просто пустой звук.  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- У вас ссадина на щеке.   
\- Он тоже так сказал... - девушка слегка опустила голову. Глава рода быстро сориентировался о ком идет речь.  
\- Я обсужу с Драко причины его поведения. Ваше положение изменилось. Вам нужно это осознать.  
\- Ваше тоже, - нотка сожаления проскользнула в ее голосе, отчего на душе у Малфоя стало мерзко. Она увлеченно продолжила:  
\- ...Может быть, он в чем-то прав. Я иногда хожу во сне, поэтому ссадины и отсутствие воспоминаний о них для меня не редкость. Но это не опасно.  
\- Врач осмотрит вас в субботу.  
\- В этом нет необходимости. Папа закрывал меня в комнате, если я ходила слишком часто.   
\- Хотите, чтобы я делал так же?  
\- Нет, - честно ответила она, - не хочу. Да и вы ведь не будете этим заниматься? Странно, не так ли? Каждый вечер приходить к едва знакомому человеку и запирать его за дверью в собственном доме.  
Он поморщился.  
\- Извините, Полумна, я не понимаю, к чему вы клоните.  
Она вздохнула, и взяла в руку свой цветок, слегка теребя пальцами его бархатные лепестки.  
\- Наверное, мне пора. Бешеный ритм изматывает. Вас не было четыре дня, и вы выглядите так, будто на вас катался фестрал.  
Справившись с оцепенением, он с трудом подобрал слова и выдавил:  
\- Запомните, что я говорил вам о молчании. Им компенсируется недостаток воспитания. Нам еще будет, что обсудить, а пока прошу вас обуться.  
\- Я не хожу в обуви. Только зимой.  
\- Вы в моем доме, - настаивал он, еще не осознавая, что иногда его аргументы не являются действительными, - оттого я прошу вас соблюдать некоторые правила. Кроме того, я бы не желал навещать вас в Мунго, пока вы валяетесь с воспалением легких. Здесь сквозит даже из стен.  
\- Но это не...  
\- Довольно.  
К удивлению когтевранка замолчала, будто и не говорила вовсе. В помещении воцарилась тишина. Люциус подавил желание швынуться бомбардой в крупные настенные часы. Их тиканье порядком раздражало.  
\- Теперь вы можете быть свободны. Нам еще придется вернуться к этому разговору. Следующие пару месяцев будут для вас тяжелыми, и я бы хотел, чтобы они прошли безболезненно для всех.  
Когтевранка кивнула. Если закрыть глаза, то о ее присутствии можно догадаться лишь по легкому шороху ткани о кожаную обивку кресла и тонкому свежему аромату цветов с примесью чего-то морозно-сладкого.  
От себя уже тошнило так, что хотелось сплюнуть прямо на пол, не уходя далеко.  
Отец всю сознательную жизнь порицал его за сентиментальность, как за качество, не соответствующее серьезному, целеустремленному человеку. Сейчас, разгребая руины того, за что сивый мерзавец боролся как минимум лет двадцать, он добрался до осознания того, что задавил он эту гадину не на корню. Не целиком.  
Но урожденная Лавгуд внутренних баталий Люциуса наблюдать не имела возможности.  
По крайней мере так считал он.  
Заскрипела дверь, удерживаемая худой бледной ладонью.  
\- Сэр?  
Не дождавшись ответа, она продолжила, глядя сквозь спинку его кресла.  
\- Птица, вероятно, принесла для вас плохие новости. Она ждет уже вторые сутки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну да, вышло немножечко длинненько.


End file.
